<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fuck Your Chevrolet, David, I Love You. by 12oclockAM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350861">Fuck Your Chevrolet, David, I Love You.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/12oclockAM/pseuds/12oclockAM'>12oclockAM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All my homies hate Gamzee, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breaking and Entering, Chasing, Dirk is kind of there, Drugs, Fuck Gamzee, He is twelve now, Hitchhiker AU, Hitchhiking, Hunting, I'm sorry?, Kankri and Dave are great brothers, Little brother Dirk, M/M, Murder, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Past Abuse, They think it is for a while, We love him though, Yeah I guess I'm sorry, watching it all go down</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:42:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/12oclockAM/pseuds/12oclockAM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You've just been kicked out of your house, that you bought, and moved into by yourself, by your now ex boyfriend. You were only allowed to grab your phone, which he broke and is beyond use now, and your wallet, which he took most of the money by now.</p><p> So here you are, sitting at the side of a road, no buildings or shelter in site, rain pouring down on you, and starving. How could anything get literally any worse?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got the idea for this after watching Due Date. Think of Karkat as Peter, Dave as Ethan, and Dirk as Sunny. Just with less pregnant wives, terrorist threats, weed, and you know, a lot less of what Due Date has and just hitchhiking.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You've just been kicked out of your house, that you bought, and moved into by yourself, by your now ex boyfriend. You were only allowed to grab your phone, which he broke and is beyond use now, and your wallet, which he took most of the money by now.</p><p> Some people took pity on you as you sat at the side walk, bruises and dried blood here and there, and gave you some money or food. One guy offered to take you home but he was very obviously a pedo. You would have just stayed there on the streets if Gamzee didn't live there. But after seeing him walking down the very side walk you sit upon every day, staring deeply into his phone, you hid behind the dumpster in the alley beside you.</p><p> This is why you just started walking. You had some nutrition bars and water bottles from the fifteen dollars that Gamzee didn't take from you for drugs, so you did alright for a couple of days, if not the slightest bit hungry. But at some point you ran out of food and water, and you only lasted another day without those two necessities.</p><p> So here you are, sitting at the side of a road, no buildings or shelter in sight, rain pouring down on you, and starving. How could anything get literally any worse?</p><p> It's when your face gets splashed by about a handful of water you think to look up at the voice, which you thought was just in your head and you were going crazy. In front of you is a short, pale boy wearing pointy sunglasses. His blonde hair is swooshed to side with spikes protruding from the back, and it's then you realize you're not being rained on either. You look up and see another boy. This one seems about your age, his looks being very similar to the boy in front of you with the swoopy blonde hair and pale skin. This one is wearing regular aviators, though, and he is much taller then the former.</p><p> The taller one is holding a jacket above your head. "Dirk, don't splash water at people. You coulda' just like... snapped your fingers in front of his face or something." He says, and you assume the younger one is named Dirk. Dirk hums, looking back at you and waving slightly. "Uh... yeah, hi." You say dumbly, and you hear the older boy snort.</p><p> "Well, do you want to get in the car and not get pneumonia or do you want to sit out in the rain for the next two days?" He smirks, jerking his head towards the crimson Chevrolet a couple feet away from you. You look at them both, before nodding. The dude wouldn't rape you in front of his younger brother. If he does then that's fucked up in several different ways.</p><p> You stand outside the car door as the taller, who still has yet to be named, lays out a towel on the back seat so you don't get the seats wet, and sit down in the middle seat. You bless heaters as Dirk gets in the passenger seat and his brother, you're still assuming they're brothers, puts his hands back on the wheel. "So, what's your name?" He asks, turning down the music to hear you, much to Dirk's chagrin.</p><p> "Karkat Vantas." You say, your voice scratchy from disuse. "So he can talk." He teases, Dirk snorts, but you wouldn't be able to tell by his face if you didn't hear it. He's been keeping a straight face this whole time, and even the other isn't emoting too much other then sarcastic grins that are too small to be smiles. "Nice to meet you, I'm Dave Strider, this is my little brother Dirk." Dirk turns around and gives you a two finger salute. You nod back.</p><p> "Uhm, thanks for picking me up." Your voice is awkward, having only ever talked comfortably with Kanaya, Sollux, Gamzee, and a few other people. Kankri doesn't count; he's family. You haven't gotten to call him due to your phone being destroyed though. "No problem bro. Is there anywhere you have to go?" He asks, his eyes glued to the road as Dirk plays on his phone. You think for a second. Kankri only lives about an hour away from where you are right now from what you can see, so you could probably ask Dave if you can borrow his phone and call him; he's probably worried as shit anyways,</p><p> You run a hand through your hair. "Maybe. Can I borrow your phone?" You ask, hesitantly. He nods, handing you his device with the dial already pulled up. You put in Kankri's number and hit call, praying that he answers. He does, and he picks up the phone exactly how you expected him to; "This is Kankri Vantas, to what may I owe the pleasure today?" Answers his pristine voice that got him as the favorite child.</p><p> "Hey Kankri, it's Karkat." You say, pushing the phone from your ears. Dirk looks back at you questionably, and Dave raises a brow in the rear view mirror, before Kankri replies. "Karkat Vantas do you know how worried I have been? You know I do not like to bother you too much but I have called you FIFTY TIMES. And that is NOT an exaggeration, you know I keep count of that. Did something happen? Was it Makara? I told you to break up with him, your relationship is anything but healthy, he literally inju-" "Kankri shut the fuck up." You sigh into the mic. You usually let him finish his rants, but you don't want him basically telling Dave and Dirk what happened.</p><p> You hear him sigh, and take a deep breath again. "What happened?" He asks, calm now. "Gam kicked me out so you were right with the Makara thing. He broke my phone so I couldn't answer you, sorry." You explain, ignoring the looks your getting from the brothers up front. "Well, are you somewhere safe? How long has it been since you've been kicked out?" Worry starts to seep back into his voice.</p><p> "About five days, and I got picked up by someone. Shut up, I know it's a dumbass idea but I think it's a little better then sitting out in the rain starving, Kanks." You use his nickname to keep him from talking. He hates being called something that isn't his name. "Listen, I was wondering if I could just move back in with you for a little while until I can at least afford my own apartment again." You know he's going to let you live with him again; he barely let you leave the first time.</p><p> You can hear the fond smile in his voice as he responds. "Of course you can, Karkat. Do you want me to tell Kurloz about his brother? I'm sure he can do something about it, maybe get some of your things back." He suggests, and you can hear the seething rage in his voice. You honestly get kind of scared of Kankri whenever he's mad enough.</p><p> "He wasn't on his meds, it's not his fault. Also he didn't really let me have that many things there in the first place so all I'm really missing here are my clothes and the promise ring he gave me. But I don't think I will be missing that thing any time soon." You snarl. You hear Dirk say something about horses at the noise and Dave punches his shoulder lightly.</p><p> You hear Kankri sigh, filled with anger and sadness. It kind of makes you sad, too. "Alright then, can you let me talk to your driver?" Dave is already holding his hand out as you pull the phone from your ear. You hate how they can hear everything from his loud ass speakers. Dirk keeps giving you this look as Dave and Kankri talk.</p><p> "Yello?" He asks, and you know Kankri most likely doesn't like him already. "Hello. I have to thank you for picking up my little brother. May I get your name?" He asks as politely as possible. "Dave Strider, my little brother Dirk is with me too, so it isn't your brother alone with some stranger." He says, trying to calm down Kankri's worrying tone. You thank him silently; Kankri adores children so he would probably trust Dave knowing he has a child with him.</p><p> "What are your ages?" He asks, as Dave parks into a gas station. "Twenty three and twelve." Dave states, leaning back in his seat. Dirk continues to stare at you, and you just try to ignore it. You look up at the gas station, realizing that this is the exact gas station your friend Sollux works at. You'll say hey when you go in to pee or something.</p><p> Kankri tells him his address and you both exchange your byes and love yous until he hangs up, and you give the phone back to Dave. "No offense bro, but your brother is a chatter box." Dave says, scribbling the address on his hand. You snort. "Yeah none taken. But that's not even the worst of it; he has literally talked to me about the importance that school plays in society for two and a half hours straight. He wasn't even out of breath when he finished! He is an entirely different being in itself." Dave chuckles, and you see Dirk's mouth strain, trying to keep a smile, as you walk into the gas station.</p><p> You hear an over dramatic gasp as the counter upon your entrance. "Wow! So KK finally decides to visit me after not talking to me for days now! Color me red, blue, and a dash of shocked." Sollux says, his lisp evident in his voice. He saunters up to you, and wraps an arm around your shoulder, nodding to Dave and Dirk. Dave nods back, and Dirk ignores him, favoring for heading to the candy isle.</p><p> Sollux inhales sharply, before moving away from you. "Wow, how ironic. Knight of blood smells like blood." You snort at the old DnD name, but his thin brows are furrowed a little. Before you can explain, Dave taps your shoulder. "Yo, before you talk with whoever this guy is, me and Dirk are gonna buy some snacks and shit. How long has it been since you've eaten?" You think for a second. "I haven't had more then half of a nutrition bar in two days. I'll pay for my food though, I have some money." You explain, not wanting him to have to do any more for you. He shakes his head out. "Nah man, we got it. Now chat it up with your friend while I get you some mother fucking danish's." He pats your shoulder lightly, before going to the snacks isle.</p><p> You turn back to Sollux, who looks a mix of concerned and confused. You sigh. "Gamzee kicked me out a few days ago, I went homeless for about two days until I saw him on the street, then I started walking down the road for another two days, then I ran out of food and just sat at the side of the road expecting to either get murdered, killed by the wolves, die of hunger, or get pneumonia." You shrug. It was awful to go through, but at least he didn't just keep you there and hurt you every day.</p><p> Sollux looks furious. "And I smell blood on you why?" He asks, voice strained. You wrap your arm around your stomach, grabbing at the cloth on your side subconsciously. You know Sollux sometimes gets angry really easily, and you really don't want him yelling about Gamzee while Dave Dirk and a random twenty year old lady is here. Said lady keeps eyeing Dave, lust in her eyes. Wow you feel bad for him.</p><p> Sollux sighs. Breathing in and out like his therapist taught him, and opening his eyes to look at you. "Go in the bathroom and patch up the wound; there's a first aid kit under the sink in there."  You nod, telling Dave you'll meet him in the car. He nods, looking at you with concern slightly evident in his brow, and you head to the bathroom.</p><p> Lifting up your shirt, you see that the bruise on your side is no longer bleeding, but is significantly worse then it was when you got it. It hurts a lot, and it always concerns you when a bruise bleeds instead of just bruises. You use the bathroom, and fix up your wound to the best of your abilities, before walking out of the bathroom to see Dirk standing there, most likely needing to use the bath room.</p><p> You stand aside for him to go in, holding the door open. He nods in thanks before walking in, and you let the door close behind him. Walking back over to the counter, you see Sollux and Dave getting to know each other, so you kind of just stand next to the doors, watching the rain fall with you hands in your pockets. You hear a cough beside you, and you turn and see Sollux, standing next to you, Dave talking to Dirk while they bag their snacks at the counter.</p><p> "How is it?" He says, nodding to your side. "It's fine now. And I'm sorry I didn't talk to you the entire time; my phone was broken." The look on his face shows he knows how it was broken. He hugs you, and he's only ever done this when his brother got into an accident, and you were there when he needed you to be. You're sure he's going to do you the same favor as you hug him back for a few seconds, before patting his back and pulling away.</p><p> Sollux stares at you for a minute before his face shows some sort of realization. "Wait did you and GZ break up?!" He says, smiling wildly. You raise a brow, nodding as Dave and Dirk walk towards you guys. Sollux grabs your shoulders and slaps your face. Fuck you forgot about that. "Yo what the fuck?" Dave says, glaring at Sollux. You both look at him confused for a second until you remember, oh yeah, slapping people isn't really something most do every day.</p><p> "Whenever me, KK, or a few other friends prove someone wrong we slap that person. I told him two years ago that he and his boyfriend weren't going to last." You grumble a small 'my friends, KK, and I.' and he just ruffles your hair. "Tell other KK I said hi." He smiles at you, more calmly this time. You fist bump and walk out the door, Dave nodding towards Sollux and Dirk ignoring him again.</p><p> You feel something wrapped in plastic hit you in the face as you get back into the car. You look down at your lap to see a strawberry danish, then back up at Dave to see him nodding towards it. "Eat. We can't all live off of oats compressed together by some type of syrup I don't care to learn the name for." He smirks, and you nod, opening the danish and taking a bite.</p><p> You think things are going to be fine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dirk, Dave, and Karkat get to know each other a little more. Mainly Dirk and Karkat though.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm going for Dirk ending up really liking Karkat but not being so trusting very easily. We all know about Br* :eyeroll_emoji:</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You put your face in your hands when Dave puts on Old Town Road, and you heard Dirk groan, voice full of resent for the song.</p><p>Dave smirks. "How can you guys not like Old Town Road? Dudes and bros I literally know all of the words to this song, and I know you do too, Dirk." Dirk crosses his arms at the call out, but doesn't say anything. You don't think you even know what his voice is like other then what you've pieced together from his sighs and groans. "No, like, legit, this song might be better then any movie. Except Pulp Fiction. I love Pulp Fiction." You and Dave then have an in depth conversation about the plot of Pulp Fiction.</p><p>"No, Dave, it is literally a movie with multiple different plots, that's the entire fucking point." You explain, voice showing your annoyance. Dirk nods, Dave sighs. "Dude, I am pretty sure the entire point is don't fuck with gangsters! Literally the entire movie is someone doing something to Mr. Wellus or his wife!" He explains, making stupid hand motions while trying to drive. Dirk sighs, turning to Dave.</p><p>"Bro, if that is the plot then what about the couple who robbed the restaurant? They didn't do shit to Wellus." Dirk points out. Dave is silent for a minute, before sighing. "Okay, fine, you two are right." Dirk smirks, and offers you a high five. Taken aback by the sudden approach, give him a gentle high five. He looks somewhat disappointed but lets it slide.</p><p>Dave perks up after a second. "Oh yeah, meant to tell you, we just moved in like ten minute away from your brothers house so like if you ever wanted to hang i'm sure Dirk would be sooo elated to see you again." Dirk slaps his brothers arm. Well, the only friends you have in that area are Kanaya, Sollux, Nepeta, and Equius. Kanaya usually is busy with her fashion stuff, Sollux is still in college, and Nepeta and Equius you haven't really kept in touch with, so you could use the friend.</p><p>"Sure. I'll have to ask Kankri for a new phone though. Or Sollux could fix it but then he'd make me pay him back in some embarrassing way." You mumble that last part to yourself, mostly. Dave snorts. "What's he made you do before?" Dirk asks, looking at you blankly once again. He's still been staring at you a lot, just a little less then when you go off the phone with Kankri.</p><p>You're glad he's starting to talk to you though; you don't want to be friends with someone who's little brother looks at you like you just murdered his mother right in front of him. "Once he made me write BowserxYoshi smut because I asked if he could hack into my friend Terezi's phone and delete the pictures of me sleeping she had. He made me write eight fucking chapters of that shit, it was stupid." Your face is red remembering how detailed he wanted that fan fiction. You don't know if he did it to make you suffer or because he really likes BowserxYoshi. Named Bowshi, apparently.</p><p>Dave starts laughing the hardest you've ever seen anyone laugh. He's even fucking snorting, having to hold his hand in front of his mouth sometimes. Dirk looks like he's struggling to hold in a laugh as well; his brows furrowed and his mouth formed into a strained line, his shoulders shaking from silent laughter. It's silent after a while of you all giggling at the thought of that, contentment in the air of the car. The rain is getting heavier as you hear it hit the glass of the windows, and the sliding sound of the window wipers wiping it off so Dave can see where he's going.</p><p>You've always liked car rides when it's raining. They're always so comforting like this, as long as the rain isn't too heavy to where it makes your ears hurt. As you think this, though, the rain starts pelting down on the windows even more. You see Dave's face straighten, and after a few more minutes he parks at the side of the road, turning back to face you.</p><p>"Sorry Mr. Vantas but the flight to Kankri's house has been delayed due to serious storms. We're gonna need to chill here foooorrr-" He draws out the 'for', checking his phone. "-two and a half hours. Sorry bro." His face looks sheepish. You shake your head though. "It's fine. At least i'm not still sitting out there for it." You try to comfort his worries, and he nods. "Yeah that would kind of suck major ass tits. Ass tits being ass cheeks. Sucking ass cheeks ain't even hot, it's just gross. Then ya got a stinky situation, and most likely being blown all the way to India." He rants, turning up the heater as you all unbuckle for your comfort.</p><p>You snort as he continues, Dirk just puts away his phone and watches his brother talk. "And like, is it just me or like, fucking, every time I try to say India I always want to say Indiana instead. Like, no bitch I mean India. Wait, are the people of Indiana called Indians like the people of India are? Shit that's kind of stupid, thinking about it. Like, what if you're one of those white girls that always say "Oh, I'm Alabamian" Instead of "I'm from Alabama" went from Indiana to India and she was just like. "Oh, I'm Indian." And they're just like, "Bitch, no you aint." And then she gets all offended-" You've given up on paying attention to whatever the fuck he's saying.</p><p>You sit there, lost in your own thoughts while he rants about the differences between India and Indiana. At some point someone drives by and splashes the window with mud, and a huge beetle ends up on Dave's window. He screams, very high pitched, and it knocks you out from your half asleep stupor. You look at his window and see the bug get carried away with the wind. Dirk snorts at him, and you can't help the condescending laugh that comes out of your mouth.</p><p>Dave and Dirk start having a playful argument over who is more manly, you being the judge as they do challenges. One was who could scream the loudest, which Dave won flawlessly. Your ears are still ringing slightly as you deem Dave the winner of that specific challenge.</p><p>Eventually you all get bored, Dave having one the contest fairly even though you said Dirk won, earning you a high five from the small hand, and Dave plays music while Dirk texts someone on his phone, leaving you to stare out the window and make little races out of the water drops sliding down it. You start thinking about how Gamzee is.</p><p>You know he didn't actually mean to do that; he didn't take his meds. AKA drugs. But he still didn't want to, you know it. You're expecting to go to Kankri's, get a new phone, and then he'll be calling you back and apologizing and being Gamzee again. And if he doesn't, you'll just whole up in your room and not talk to anyone for a few weeks then pop out brand new. You've done it before and you really won't be shocked if you do it again.</p><p>Dave's phone ringing brinks you back to the present, and the rain has lightened up considerably. Dave picks it up, saying hello, before humming and passing it to you. "It's your bro." He says as you grab the phone and put it to your ear. "Hello again Karkat. It has come to my attention that it has been a few hours and you said your were only an hour away. Did something happen?" He asks, worry visible in his voice once again.</p><p>"We're fine Kankri. It just started raining really hard to where Dave couldn't see where he was driving. We should be able to get back on the road soon though." You inform him, and relief floods in his voice as he replies. "That is good to hear. Sorry, I'm just really on edge at the moment." He says, and you hear water being poured in the background. He's probably making tea to calm him down.</p><p>"Is it because i'm coming over?" You ask as Dave starts to get onto the road again. "No, not at all. I could actually not be any more excited to see you again. You may be one of the most triggering people I know with your dramatic slurs and loud voice," Dirk looks at you again with a raised brow. "But believe it or not, it is quite lonely being here without any one stomping around the place." He says fondly. "My slurs aren't dramatic, they are spot on. If someone insults my favorite movie in front of my face I'm gonna call them a shit doused in salt Kankri." Dave snorts, and you see Dirk place the back of his hand over his mouth,</p><p>Kankri huffs before continuing. "But no, that is not why I am upset. It is just that I told Kurloz of what has happened and he said Gamzee won't answer his phone so we can't tell if he's on medication or not. In all honesty, I'm kind of glad you're not with him any more. If you were with him right now while he's sober you would probably be... not here anymore." His voice represents that of a worried mother when he says it, but you know it's true. You see Dave's brows furrow in the rear view mirror as he pull into another gas station.</p><p>"Yeah well, I'm fine now Kankri. I'll see you in a little bit okay? Love you." He replies with his own 'I love you' before you hang up and hand Dave's phone back to him. "Ima go take a leak, be right back." Dave states, pocketing his phone and closing the car door. After he enters the building, Dirk turns to you. "Were you abused?" He asks bluntly.</p><p>You jump at the sudden break of silence, looking at Dirk in shock for a second before stuttering back to life. "U-uh I mean, he didn't mean to? He was only violent when he didn't take his medication-" "Was the medication weed?" He asks, void emotion. It's then you realize that he has a scar going up his neck from what you can see above his hoodie, and he knuckle also has a small white line on it. Fuck, he and Dave might have had this problem too. Well, not too, you didn't have it. You weren't abused. Gamzee isn't abusive.</p><p>It makes you feel awful for them. Dave is such a good person, and Dirk is just a kid. They don't deserve that. You sigh through your nose. "I mean, yeah but, he wasn't abusive." You say with finality. You know he isn't, he loved you. It makes you feel bad knowing that he thinks Gamzee is a bad person, like whoever gave him those scars are, but he isn't. Gamzee didn't mean to give you bruises.</p><p>Dirk's brow furrows, and he crawls next to you in the back seat. You don't look at him though, opting for staring out the window again. "It's okay if he was, Karkat." Dirk says, looking up at you. Fuck he sounds so much smarter then you. Well, he's definitely smarter then the average twelve year old, but he definitely sounds older then you when he says that.</p><p>You laugh humorlessly. "I thought you were supposed to be twelve." You joke, not wanting pity from a kid who most likely went through worse. He just shrugs. Your hands hug each other tighter in your lap, and you stare down at them.</p><p>"You don't have to worry about Dave coming back and hearing you talk about it if you need to vent. He takes like... fifteen minutes just to piss." You snort, him making a small smile in return. It's quiet again, as if there is a pattern. Talk shortly, silence. Talk shortly, silence. Talk shortly-"I just don't want to vent to someone when they've obviously been through the same."-Silence. You look at him pitifully.</p><p>He seems to not want it, as his frowns deeply and faces forward again. This silence seems to stretch out further then the previous ones, maybe for three to five minutes, before Dirk talks again. "That's why I know you need to talk about it. Because i've been through it too, and I know you need to talk about it. Dave got me and him a therapist to talk about it too, but if you don't believe you were abused I know you aren't going to get one. Dave and my therapist said it's unhealthy to keep stuff in." He explains, looking at you again.</p><p>You dig your nails into your hands. Fuck he's so smart in the worst ways. You inhale a shaky breath, and sigh. "Well, he.. he didn't mean too. I know he loved me, even if he hurt me sometimes. It's not his fault he's so fucked up in the head. I was the only person that could keep him from having another... murder craze." You try not to remember those friends you used to have.</p><p>The twelve year old scoots further into his seat, looking out the windshield. "He murdered people?" You hum in response. It's quiet again, but for much shorter then the last time. "Did he try to kill you?" He asks, hesitance in his voice. You hum again. "He killed three people. All of them my friends. One of them was my friend you saw at the gas station's girl friend." You say, voice empty. You've grown numb to the story, though you still miss Aradia, Feferi, and Vriska.</p><p>Silence. "What was the worst he hurt you?" He questions on, and you're sure that question has been asked by his therapist. You remember this time clearly though. "He shot me in the leg." His head turns to you again after hearing this. "Why did you stay with him??" His voice is judging, and your frown deepens.</p><p>"Because if I left him he'd probably fucking murder more innocent people!" You glare at the back of the passenger seat, and Dirk jumps slightly at your raise of tone. "Hell, he's probably out on a fucking frenzy right now just breaking into people's houses and murdering them and their family mercilessly just because I wasn't there to remind him to do his FUCKING drugs." You realize your hands are in your hair when you feel your scalp sting. You take them back shakily, and sit them flat against your lap.</p><p>Dirk stares at you for a moment, and you feel bad for yelling at him. He was just trying to help you moron. You're shocked when he gingerly rests a hand on your shoulder. You look down at him, and he has a sad look on his face. He points at your own, and it is then you realize tears are running down your cheeks. You wipe them off, feeling shit for both yelling at a child and crying in front of him.</p><p>"Sorry for yelling at you." You mumble, staring back at your lap. He smiles. "It's okay. At least it's off your chest now, right." You nod lightly; it did feel a little good to actually yell for once. You haven't been able to do that in a while.</p><p>He hugs your arm, but it only lasts a few seconds before hes up and climbing back into the passenger seat. "A shower should be the first thing you consider when you get home." Dirk suggests as he sits back down and buckles up. You snort.</p><p>Soon enough, you see Dave walk out of the gas station and open the car door. "Ladies." He greets. "Asshole." "Dickmunch." You and Dirk respond in kind. Dave snorts. "Sorry that took so long, I decided to multitask and also shit as well." You retch, Dirk snorts. It's weird how you already feel like best friends with them.</p><p>"Yo, you tired? Your eyes are a lil red. Like, we're still about an hour away so you can just get some shut eye if you want. I'll try my hardest not to jostle the car whilst the maiden takes a snooze." He puts a hand on his chest, and raises the other, as if he were a boy scout. You roll your eyes, but nod anyways. "Yeah, I might take you up on that offer."</p><p>You lay down across the seats, using your head as a pillow and facing the back seats. You feel the car start to pull back into the road as you start to feel the tiredness of your five day journey sink in, and pass out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kankri and Karkat see each other again for the first time in eight months.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, this is fannon Kankri, shut the fuck up. But any ways, fun sibling brother time sibs :J</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You wake up to Dave twisting from the drivers seat to shake your shoulder gently. "Hey Karkat, we're at your place I think. I hope this is your place at least." He mutters that last part as you sit up, rubbing your eyes blearily. You look out the car door to see Kankri peaking out of the window next to the door, most likely checking if it's you.</p><p> You nod towards Dave, opening the car door with Dave and Dirk following you out. Kankri disappears from the window and to the front door, waiting to open it for you guys like the gentlemen he is. You knock on the door three times, him having said that more then three knock is annoying and less is suspicious. You don't really get that last one but you don't like being yelled at for knocking on a door the wrong way either so you just went with it.</p><p> He opens the door almost instantly, barely letting you pull your hand away from your last knock before he hugs you. You grunt as he starts rambling his worries, and all you can see is the god awful red of his sweater. "Oh thank heavens you are alright Karkat, I told Kanaya and Porrim about what happened and they were almost as worried as I was, even tea couldn't help!" He pulls away from the hug, holding your cheeks and scanning you face. "Are you alright? He did not harm you, did he? You know I do not condone to violence usually but Meenah and Cronus both said they were going to 'krill' him. I would not be to upset if they did, honestly." You can see the pure rage in his eyes as he speaks.</p><p> Moving his hands from your face, you sigh. "Can we talk about this once I don't have an idiot and his miniature clone behind me?" Dave snorts from behind you, and once Kankri notices their presence his face erupts in an embarrassed blush. "Oh! My apologies, I was quite distracted there, wasn't I?" He straightens up, maintaining his voice so that it isn't too emotional anymore.</p><p> Dave waves a hand. "Nah, you're good. I understand worrying about your lil bro." Dirk elbows him. Kankri allows a small smile as he motions for you all to come in. "I had a friend of mine bring over some sodas due to Karkat not liking tea, is there anything you would want?" Kankri asks, walking into the kitchen. You can still see him through the little bar, though. Dirk whispers something to Dave, who nods. "You got any Sunkist?" He asks for Dirk. It did take Dirk a little but to warm up to you, so you can understand him being a little shy.</p><p> "Yes. We have that, Dr. Pepper, orange juice, and apple juice. We also have coffee or mint tea." He lists, already pouring you some DP. "One Sunkist and one apple juice, please." Dave asks as you lead them both to the couch. They sit down as Kankri sits your drinks onto the coffee table and sits in the recliner next to the rocking chair you're seated in.</p><p> "So, I would like to thank you both for helping my brother. I know it is a big decision whether or not to pick someone up off of the road." Kankri bows his head curtly in gratitude. You sip your beverage as you watch Dave and Kankri interact, Kankri obviously having trouble following half of the bullshit Dave is saying but not wanting to call him out on it seeing as he basically just saved your life.</p><p> You feel a sudden weight on your lap and look down to see Kankri's cat, Sigless. He's a black cat with brown paws and a brown snout. The brown almost looks red. He meows at you, nuzzling against your hand as a welcome back, and you see Dirk looking at him intensely. You smile a little, waving him over as an invitation to pet him. Dirk sits on the ground next to the chair, and you set Sigless down next to him. The cat, being the sweetheart he is, crawls into Dirk's lap and starts purring. Dirk just stares at him for a moment before petting Sigless' head gently.</p><p> You both just pet and talk about Sigless while Dave and Kankri talk, and you see Dave smile at Dirk when he starts to ramble about his love for felines. You listen to every word the child says, him obviously not usually acting like this around others. Soon enough, Dave and Dirk have to leave, and you see the slightly crest fallen look on Dirk's face once he realizes he can't stay with the cat. Absolutely not wanting that, you think of an offer. "You guys can come over whenever as long as it's fine with Kankri." Kankri smiles, nodding in agreement. Dirk's face lights up again, and by lights up you mean isn't frowning any more.</p><p> Dave nods. "Definitely bro, I have Kankri's number and i'm sure i'll be able to get yours when you get a new phone. We'll see you guys later." He waves as he walks out the door, and Dirk smiles at you, doing a two finger salute as he follows his elder brother.</p><p> As you see their car leave, Kankri looks at you expectantly. You sigh. "Can I at least take a shower first?" You ask, tiredly. Kankri nods, an annoyed look playing on his face. He knows you're trying your best to avoid the topic, but there really is no avoiding anything when he's pissed.</p><p> Stepping into the hot spray of the shower, you never noticed just how fucking amazing it felt. You're in bliss for a moment until the somewhat scalding water starts to hit your wound, which you slept on. That kind of explains why Sigless kept nudging at your side; he has a sixth sense for wounds or emotional turmoil. He'd make a great parent if he wasn't... you know... a cat.</p><p> You wash all of the muck off of you and out of your hair, twisting uncomfortably so the water doesn't hit your side. Once you're done, you put on the clothes you left here for visits, which you weren't even allowed to do once Gamzee moved in, and you aren't surprised that they still fit. You haven't really gained any inches the months you've been gone. If you had then only one at best. Also all of your clothes are baggy ass shirts and sweaters, so they are bound to fit you for at least the next year.</p><p> As you exit the bathroom, you see Kankri sitting in his chair, sipping tea absentmindedly. He follows you with his eyes as you sit on the couch. You both sit in silence for what seems like a while, you don't really now how long it actually was though, before Kankri clears his throat. "So? Are you injured at all? If you are we can file a report." He says, anger silently pooling into his usually steady voice. He's been over protective of you ever since you told him about Gamzee's murders. Calling you every day, making sure you're alright. It only got worse when you told him Gamzee wouldn't let you visit.</p><p> You sigh anyways, lifting up your sweater to reveal the deep, purple bruise tainting your normally light brown skin. Kankri's eyes sharpen, his mouth straining into a thin line. You see his grip on his cup tighten on his cup, and you start to worry about him breaking it in his grasp. "How badly does it hurt?" He asks, voice strained. You pull your sweater back down, leaning on your knees. "It hurts to twist around and shit, and when ever something touches it." He inhales slowly, letting a shaky breath out after.</p><p> "I am glad you do not seem to be in too much pain. Now, I have to make a call. I will be back." He says, putting down his cup and standing up stiffly. As he walks down the hallway to his room, you watch him pull out his phone and start punching in a number. Literally punching with his thumb. He's definitely going to break something.</p><p> You sigh, sinking down into your seat. You don't have your phone or any of your shit, so you don't really have anything to entertain you at the moment. You lay on the couch, staring at the ridges in the ceiling. Just kind of... thinking.</p><p> You think about a lot of things. About Gamzee, about the Striders, about Kankri, about what you're going to do now, about how no one in the town Gamzee lives in is safe. Most of your thoughts end up taking a dark turn, so you think of something else. You have two new friends now. Dave and Dirk seems nice, and you're glad Dirk warmed up to you so fast. Dave seemed happy with you inviting them over again. You hate knowing that they used to go through that. Though, for victims, they both seem like they're doing okay right now.</p><p> You're excited to see them again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dave's POV!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lets get some Strider bro action in here, shall we? And no, I do not have a schedule.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You look in the passenger seat next to you, and see your little brother smiling a little. Looking back at the road, you call him out on it. "Well don't you look chipper today. You like our new, and thanks to us improved, friend?" He jumps a little, blushing in embarrassment. "Broooo." He covers his face with his hands, rubbing his eyes from under his pointy sunglasses.</p><p> You snicker, and continue to drive to your new house. It's a small house, Rose and Kanaya helped you afford it, and you think it'll help Dirk get used to having a slightly normal life. You yourself feel pretty good about what you've done today. Even if it was risky as fuck, you are well trained in the arts of kicking ass. Also, he just looked really cute and you couldn't leave him out in the rain like that.</p><p> "You're talking out loud again, bro." You glance to see Dirk staring at you with a cheeky smile on his face. It's your turn to blush in embarrassment, and you grip the steering wheel. "Hey, I know you're like, fucking, nine years younger then him, but you have to agree with me. He's short as fuck, he has messy black hair, freckles, acne like a preteen. He's adorable and you can not blame me for thinking that." He snorts in response. "Dude, you can not be crushing on this guy you've only known for three and a half hours."</p><p> You stop at a red light, and look at your younger sibling. "I'm not! How can I be 'crushing' as you youngsters call it when I know jack shit about him." He snorts again at the youngsters part, and leans his elbows onto the box thingy in between the seats that you've never learned the name of. He raises a brow silently. You groan, continuing to drive once the light turns green.</p><p> Pulling up to your new home, you see Rose and Kanaya on the porch. When they got here? You have no idea. But you hope it was not that long ago seeing as you had a little detour. Rose raises a brow as you both walk up to the porch, and Kanaya sips her iced tea that she has in a yeti container. "Brothers, where have you been?" We've been waiting here for two hours, and your trip should have only lasted one. You left four hours ago." Ah, her and her math. She knows that's your thing but you'll let it slide like the good day older brother you are.</p><p> "Well, we picked a guy up off the street, and brought him to his older brothers house. Aren't you proud of me sis?" Her brow only raises further. "Where you even aware of who this stranger is? That was a very unwise decision, Dave. So many things could have happened." She looks mildly upset at you. You could barely keep custody of Dirk at first, and she went through a lot of shit to help you with that. You can't be doing that shit.</p><p> You rub the back of your neck. "Well, yeah but, it was just a really sad sight, okay? He was just sitting in the middle of the road, rain was fucking pouring down on him, and he didn't have any bags or anything on him except one plastic DG bag. Which, mind you, didn't have shit in it. His phone was broken, and he didn't have any food. Do you really expect me to leave him out there like that Rose?" You glare, and the girls look somewhat surprised at how defensive you're being about this.</p><p> Honestly, you are too. You would have said the same thing normally, just without the tone. Dirk pats your arm, and Kanaya tilts her head. "Well, surely you know him now. What is his name?" She inquires. Dirk chimes in. "His name is Karkat. I forgot his last name...it had ant in it." "Vantas." You help, and he nods. Kanaya's eyes widen and she's instantly up and shaking you by your shoulders.</p><p> "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE WAS HOMELESS?" She all but yells, and you get a strange look from the neighbor. You shoo everyone inside, and then you explain. "Something about a guy named Gamzee kicking him out. His roommate I guess. Why, do you know him?" She nods, pulling out her phone. Dirk places his hand over the one holding the phone. "His phone is broken." He explains, and her face just gets even darker.</p><p> She starts pacing slightly, a grim look on her face that makes you all step a good few feet away from her. "That damn Makara boy, I am going to personally go and slice him in half with a chainsaw if he EVER thinks of even SPEAKING to Karkat again! We TOLD Karkat that he should break up with him but he just WOULDN'T! He's a murderer for heavens sake!" She pauses, and looks at you again.</p><p> "Was Karkat injured." It's a lot less of a question, and you shrug helplessly. Dirk nods, and you look at him questionably. He looks back at you, silently telling you that you'll talk later. She looks seething in the most emotionless way possible, and that's saying something when it comes to Kanaya. She has always been emotional in a specific way, that only her body movements and eyebrows can show. Her brows are tight right now, and her hands are in her once perfectly styled hair.</p><p> She inhales, shakily, and exhales a little too fast to be calming like it was most likely intended. "I can only imagine what Kankri and Meenah are planning if I'M this angry. Gamzee. Can not. Live." Rose rubs her girlfriend's shoulder. "Now now dear, let's not murder anyone." She says, and even she looks slightly terrified. Dirk squeezes your arm. Kanaya looks at Rose, and her face softens somewhat. "Rose, honey, it is not murder if the person kills deserves it."</p><p> You kick them both out soon after that conversation.</p><p> After a little bit of just sitting on the couch in silence, you look at Dirk expectantly. He sighs. "I really shouldn't be the one to tell you this but I guess it's relevant." He looks uncomfortable, but you want to know if something is wrong. He turns to face you, sitting criss-cross. "Okay, so, this Gamzee guys was Karkat's boyfriend as you can tell from context." You nod. "And I think it's fairly obvious that he is the one who hurt him." You nod again.</p><p> "Well, that wasn't the first time, apparently. I'm pretty sure Gamzee was abusing him." You frown. "Karkat said he could tell that we were abused too by our scars. Of course, he felt bad about it. I didn't particularly like that." You roll your eyes. "Anyways, Gamzee has hurt him before. Karkat said he even murdered a few of his friends." Your frown deepens. "Why would he stay with a murderer then?"</p><p> Dirk points at you. "That's exactly what I said!" He looks at nothing in particular as he continues, but in the direction of you. "He didn't even think it was abuse because Gamzee was always off his 'medication' when he did it. Said medication just being weed." He air quotes. "He also said if he broke up with Gamzee then he would go on another murder rampage." He looks sad as he says this, and you're sure you do too.</p><p> "That's...a lot of pressure." You really don't know what to say here. You know how it feels to not want to admit to being abused, but feeling like if you don't stay with your abuser then people will die then... that's a... it's a harsh situation. You guess.</p><p> Dirk nods, leaning back into the couch and turning the TV on. "At least he isn't there any more. Same as us. Things are getting better." He sounds unsure of this, and it is an embarrassing attempt to stop being a pessimist. You say nothing though, turning to the TV instead.</p><p> "On todays news, we report the mass amounts of murder happening in Cherry Lane, Houston." It then shows a room to a house, the TV cracked immensely and the windows broken. The table is broken in half, a message is written on the wall out of blood. 'WHERE IS HE' It reads, a couple more messages are written here and there in the image, but they all say the same thing; 'HONK'.</p><p> Dirk stills. "Didn't we find Karkat somewhere around there?" He asks quietly. You don't respond, listening to the rest of the report. "Only two people were found alive in the last eight houses broken into." It then shows a video of someone on a hospital bed, and he looks badly beaten. "He was one of my neighbors. I never caught his name, but I know he lived with his boyfriend. He kicked his boyfriend out a few days ago, literally kicked. When he broke into our house he kept yelling, demanding to know where 'he' was. I'm assuming 'he' was his boyfriend. He was tall, and had darker skin. His hair was really crazy, and black. I wouldn't say he had an afro but it was close to one." The man describes.</p><p> You turn off the TV, and look at Dirk. "Fuck." You both say in sync.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TW: Very close to a panic attack and self deprecating thoughts.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AGAGAGEGEBOOGGEGEEG! The Davekat is r i si ing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been about five hours since you've come back home, and you realize that you still haven't eaten anything. The realization comes painful with the twinge of your stomach basically caving in on itself.</p><p> You walk down the hallway with the goal of getting food on your mind, and you see Kankri on the couch, staring intensely at the news. "What's wrong?" You say, as you see a really fucked up guy begins to speak in a hospital bed. Kankri is quick to shut off the TV, and he sighs. "Just a murderer going about. We better stay inside, Karkat." He looks at you with a sullen face. He's always been like that when it comes to murders, being the pitying person he is.</p><p> Nodding, you just walk into the kitchen and not question it. You know Kankri is going to make dinner soon, so you just get a sandwich. You hear a knock on the door, and you leave it to Kankri as you eat your sandwich, listening to the conversation. You don't catch all of it, though.</p><p>"Hey....he...re?"</p><p>"Yes. H....rived.........ve...urs ago."</p><p>"Has....se....e news?"</p><p>"No. Do n....ell..im."</p><p>"I wo...I...ow.........ink it's his fa...."</p><p>"Yes. Wo........like t...ee him?"</p><p>"..es plea..."</p><p> You then hear footsteps head your way, so you continue to eat your sandwich. Most of that wasn't that incomprehensible, but the mood sounded sullen. You decide not to question it as you see Kanaya enter the kitchen, with Kankri sitting down at the kitchen table. You stand up and give your cousin a hug. "Hi Kanaya." You smile, and she hugs you tightly. "Karkat. You worried me when I heard about what happened. How are your wounds?" She pulls away, and you can tell she is trying to hide her anger. She's doing terrible when it comes to her face, but her voice is even, and calm. "They're doing better now. It still kind of hurts to twist though." She takes a deep, quiet breath. She is so angry, and it's scary, but you just smile at her and she calms down. You have no idea how you have this affect on most of your friends. You can do it to her, Kankri, Sollux, and you used to be able to do it to Gamzee. Wait.</p><p>  "Have either of you heard from Gam?" You ask them, and the air is suddenly tense. Kankri clears his throat. "No... no we have not." He repeated himself. Kankri has always been a graceful speaker, to your chagrin. It is rare that he stutters, or has to think about his sentence when he's already saying it. You give him a look, and Kanaya just sits down at the table, looking between you two.</p><p> Kankri just looks at you back, but his mouth is strained, and his eyebrows are creased. "Kankri." You warn, and his face just strains even further. He sighs. "I don't want to tell you because you'll think it's your fault." You place your hands on his shoulders, and glare up at him. "Think <em>what</em> is my fault, Kankri?" He inhales, and exhales.</p><p> "Gamzee has murdered forty three people, and broke into each and every house on your old street. He's looking for you." His face falls as he watches you drop your hands, and straighten back up. "I..." You say, dumbly. Kanaya goes to place a hand onto your shoulder, but you just gently push it away. "I'll... be in my room." You mutter, walking back down the hallway. You hear Kankri try to call your name, but Kanaya just says his name in interruption. She knows you need your space.</p><p> You sit in your room, in the dark, crying, for multiple hours. You know they don't want you to start self deprecate, but this time it is <em>literally</em> your fault. Gamzee is out murdering people to look for <em>you</em>. He is breaking into innocent peoples homes looking for <em>you</em>. He is making parents fear for the lives of them and their children, because he has to look for <em>you. </em>All of this is happening because of <em>you</em>. </p><p> You should have forced yourself to stay, even if you did get hurt. You've gone through worse then some bruise on your side. God dammit.</p><p> These thoughts end up coming and going for hours on end, until you hear a gentle, quiet knock on your door. You open it, wiping your tears before doing so, and you see Dave, standing there with his hands in his hoodie pockets and his eyebrows scrunched in concern.</p><p> "Uhm... Hey bro. You uh...don't look too hot." He says awkwardly. You hum, looking behind him to see Dirk peaking from the hallway entrance. He goes back behind the wall when you spot him. Why are they here?</p><p> "Why are you guys here?" You voice, and he scratches the back of his head. "Can I come in before I explain?" You nod, letting him in and closing the door afterwards. You both sit on your bed, which is now completely bland and unlike your old room. Dave sighs. "So, I saw the news." He starts. You don't react or anything, so he just continues. "And Kankri told us how you were doing. He said that me and Dirk seemed to bring your mood up when he dropped you off, because you've never seemed so content with randos or something. We just thought it'd be nice to check in." He mumbles awkwardly.</p><p> It feels nice, knowing that they wanted to make sure you were doing alright. But you have a feeling Kankri guilt tripped them into it, so you don't know if he's being sincere. "Well, I'm...mediocre. You don't have to waste your time with me anymore. You have a new house to get used to." You don't look at him as you talk, opting to look at your now bare wall across the room.</p><p> "You barely even know me, Dave. Why do you give a shit?" You continue, and from the corner of your eye you can see how conflicted his face is. You're an asshole for making him feel like that. You're an asshole for making people worry. You're an asshole.</p><p> Dave splutters, looking quickly for an excuse. "Karkat. Me and Dirk got along with you well and... We just like you, man. And you seem like a great guy and you shouldn't have had to deal with abuse and you shouldn't have to deal with this now-" "You shouldn't have had to either." He stops at your interruption, looking at you. "Dave, you have no reason to think of me as a great person or just a nice person in general. I'm a selfish asshole that, for the record, <em>didn't</em> get abused. I was <em>not</em> abused by Gamzee. It wasn't his fault that his brain is messed up. He still loved me. I just sometimes forgot to remind him to take his medicine. Sorry, his <em>weed</em>."</p><p> "And you didn't deserve to be abused, Dave. Neither did Dirk. I'm sure you know that." He nods, slowly. "But I did deserve to get hurt. Not abused, mind you. It was my fault for not taking care of my boyfriend. I got what was coming. And now it's my fault that forty three people are dead just because I was too scared to get more hurt then a bruise when he decided to kick me out. I could have done something, calmed him down, but I was too much of a pussy to do it. I like you and Dirk too, Dave. You guys are really funny and nice and I genuinely liked my time with you both. But you don't have to be here. You can go home if you want to." You rub your eyes. You're pretty surprised you held your voice steady, even when you began crying in the middle of that.</p><p> God you're such a wimp.</p><p> Dave looks conflicted again. He didn't let too many emotions show on his face other then snark when you met a few hours ago, but now the flood gate has opened. Worry, concern, sadness, pity, confusion. All because of you. You just look back down, at your feet. You don't bother to do anything when your vision blurs from all of your tears. Stupid. Fucking. Tears.</p><p> It's after a few minutes that Dave decides on hugging you. You don't know if it's appropriate or not to hug back, so you just sort of lean into it. "Karkat, you don't have to believe me, and I understand if you just can't. But what Gamzee did to you <em>was</em> abuse. And you don't deserve anything that is happening to you. I genuinely don't know how else to help you, or tell you this. But me and Dirk and your brother and all of your friends are going to be here for you, okay? You're not a bad person for running away when he hurt you. You're not a wimp for that. All of what is happening is purely Gamzee's fault." You just sniffle in reply to all of this.</p><p> He ends up hugging you for a while, and you become incredibly tired. Tired from the long nights you spent asleep on the streets, and on the side of the road. Tired from all of the crying and hunger. Tired from everything that has happened in the last five days.</p><p> You fall asleep in his arms. This is going to be hell for you, and you know it. But at least you have friends and family that can help you out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Davey wavey POV ;)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's been a little longer then it usually takes me to update this fic! Sorry about that :0 But that's because i'm working on a Dave centric fic that i'm gonna post on my birthday!! (November 13th) So I wanna get as much as I can done before then :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> You're sitting in the living room of the Vantas household, Dirk on the floor in front of the couch petting their cat. Karkat fell asleep while hugging you, and you couldn't move for about an hour until he shifted away from you so that you could get up without waking him up. Of course, you didn't mind this at all. Sleepy Karkat is very adorable, would see again, ten outta ten. The experienced was dampened a little by the fact that he only went to sleep because he was obviously exhausted from all of that crying and hyperventilating.</p><p> So now here you are, sitting on his incredibly comfy couch, Dirk playing with his incredibly adorable cat, watching the incredibly scary news. It's reported that there have been three more break ins, no survivors.</p><p> You know you should probably tell the police that you have who Gamzee wants, but you know they'll put Karkat under witness protection. You also know that that will stress Karkat to no end and probably freak him out even more then he already is. You don't want that.</p><p> Kankri walks back into the living room, placing two cups on the coffee table in front of you and sipping his own drink. You're all silent as you stare desolately at the TV. Once the report ends, Kankri sighs and turns off the TV, turning to look at you and your brother.</p><p> "I am sorry you two had to get involved in this. Though I am still incredibly thankful you helped my brother, I just hate that you two have to see us both under these... circumstances." He frowns, and you just shake your head. "It's fine dude. We're happy to help in any way we can. Plus, we both really like Karkat." Dirk nods from beside you. "So it sucks that such a cool person has to go through this." Kankri looks a little surprised at how genuine you're being at first, before smiling sadly.</p><p> "Thank you both. You have no idea how grateful I am. I am sure Karkat would be too if he was not so deep in self loathing." His eyes glance distantly to the direction of his brother's room. You know he must be really worried about Karkat, far more then you are at least. If you were in his position, and Dirk was in Karkat's, you'd be freaking out. Either way, you're still definitely worried about him. It's funny, you feel like you would put your life on the line for him even though you only met him the morning.</p><p> You and Dirk linger for a little bit longer, before driving back home. Dirk looks half asleep by the time you pull up to your house, and you have to shake him a little to get him to respond. You know he doesn't really know what to do about all of this, only being twelve. It must suck for him, not being able to help at all. But you're sure he can keep Karkat happy, they seem to like each other a lot.</p><p> Dirk goes to the bathroom while you sink into the couch with a deep sigh. This is all a lot to take in, especially when it's only been a year since you and Dirk got out of Bro's grasp. You have to go to work in the morning, but maybe you can Dirk and Karkat out to lunch when you get off. It's only five hours in a library, and you'll really just be sitting there since you did most of your tasks yesterday.</p><p> You run a hand through your hair, taking a deep breath. You don't really know how to help Karkat other then keeping him calm until Gamzee is arrested. To be honest, you kind of want to fucking kill Gamzee yourself. He's killed almost fifty people now and he abused his boyfriend, aka <em>Karkat</em>. And apparently he's killed some of his own friends too!</p><p> God you just want to run a sword through his chest. </p><p> The weight of Dirk sitting next to you pulls you from your increasingly morbid thoughts. "Was Karkat okay?" He asks quietly. You shake your head, sad that that is the answer. "He keeps saying that it's all his fault. He thinks that he should've just dealt with Gamzee hurting him and stayed at his house." Dirk's face shows an unpleasant mix between sadness and anger. It's miniscule but you like to think you can read your brother well by now. You've grown a little more open about your emotions then he has, so it's not as difficult to tell with you most times. Dirk was born with the no emotion rule pounded into his head though, so he's a little less then eager to just drop it.</p><p> "What are we going to do?" He looks at the black screen of the TV, frowning at his own reflection. You're quiet for a moment, crossing your legs and leaning back. "Nothing much, but we are definitely going to spend time with Karkat. Keep his mind of things." He nods, and yawns.</p><p> You stand up, stretching. "Alright, bed time lil' bro." He groans, but nods anyways. Before he can go to his room though, you hug him. "We're gonna help him, okay? Don't worry about it." He doesn't respond for a minute, before humming in agreement. You pat his back and pull away, exchanging your goodnights as he walks to his room.</p><p> You sit at the kitchen table, pulling out your phone. You could really use some talking right now.</p><p>----------------------------</p><p>~I don't know how to do pesterlogs yet~</p><p>----------------------------</p><p>turntechGodhead (TG) has responded to 'Friends!!! :D'</p><p>TG: afternoon ladies and gentlemen</p><p>EB: hi dave!</p><p>EB: whats got you talking to us losers at a time like this</p><p>TT: Is it about your new friend?</p><p>TG: calm down i know im to die for but you guys are really taking my presence to the next level</p><p>TG: lets take a moment of silence to bask in my glory</p><p>EB: no :B</p><p>TT: No thank you.</p><p>GG: im good!</p><p>TG: rude</p><p>GG: but wait</p><p>GG: you have a new friend??? :0</p><p>TT: Yes, one he picked up off of the side of the road.</p><p>TG: rose you know karkat isnt dangerous</p><p>TG: hes literally your girlfriends bestie</p><p>TT: It was just a joke, David.</p><p>TG: not my name</p><p>EB: tell us about this karkat figure!</p><p>GG: one of us! one of us! one of us!</p><p>TG: i would definitely give yall his handle but he is definitely not in the mental state for your cheeriness</p><p>TT: Ah yes, Kanaya told me about everything that's happening. How is he?</p><p>TG: terrible</p><p>EB: stop being vaaguuuee</p><p>GG: ONE OF US! ONE OF US! ONE OF US!</p><p>TG: omfg shut up</p><p>TG: hes about 5'4</p><p>TG: dark skinned, black rats nest of hair</p><p>TG: probably skinny enough to be deemed anorexic</p><p>TG: angery little fucker but doesnt mean the shit he says</p><p>TG: has really shitty movie tastes</p><p>EB: i mean you say my movie tastes are bad too.</p><p>TG: thats because they are</p><p>EB: how dare you.</p><p>EB: how. dare. you.</p><p>TG: john he unironically watches romantic comedies</p><p>GG: he sounds so cute!! &lt;:0</p><p>TG: nah jade i call dibs</p><p>TT: Oh?</p><p>TG: oh he is definitely adorable i am telling you</p><p>TG: but first comes first serves jade sorry</p><p>GG: aww!! why do you always get the cute people!? &gt;:(</p><p>TG: because bitches love me jade you should know this already</p><p>EB: back to talking about your crush!!</p><p>TG: hes not..</p><p>TG: whatever</p><p>GG: what did you mean earlier by hes doing terrible or that his mental capacity isnt good??</p><p>TG: im not gonna spill another mans vent buutt</p><p>TG: the person who lived with him is a psycho and kicked him out of his house and is now breaking and entering</p><p>TG: also murdering the people of those homes</p><p>TG: so that he can find him again</p><p>EB: i heard about that on the news!</p><p>EB: he must be so scared &lt;:B</p><p>TG: hes less scared more 'holy shit its my fault'</p><p>GG: noooo!!!</p><p>TG: its really sad</p><p>TG: me and dirk like him a lot so were planning on being his emotional support with his other friends until gamzee gets locked up</p><p>TT: Why don't you report his wherabouts to the police so he can be put under witness protection?</p><p>TG: are you crazy</p><p>TG: are GENUINELY out of your mind right now rose</p><p>TT: No?</p><p>TG: that would stress karkat out more then anything</p><p>TG: hed be all like</p><p>TG: 'i shouldnt be being protected and hidden away when so many people are dying because of me being a pitiful little idiot' or some shit</p><p>TT: Oh.</p><p>EB: i wish we could get to know him so we could help.</p><p>GG: yeah!! were SOOO good at emotional support!!</p><p>TG: you are but</p><p>TG: i feel like karkat needs some quiet time</p><p>TG: you guys are the complete opposite of quiet no offense</p><p>GG: not a lot but some taken!</p><p>TG: great</p><p> You yawn, but continue to chat with your friends for about another hour. It's about one thirty when you say your goodbyes and go to bed, and you don't fall asleep for about an hour.</p><p> That night, you dream about fluffy boys and peaceful mornings.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So one person says that, as an author, they think they know the path that this will all take...</p><p>I don't think they do :)</p><p> </p><p>Because I don't either and every story that I write I fokin' wing it as I go so-</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HOOGA HAGGA HOOGA HAGGA HOOGA HAGGA HAHAHA YALL I HAVE NO FUCKING CLUE WHERE IM GOING WITH THIS CHAPTER-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> You wake up bright and early to go pick Karkat up, shaking Dirk awake in a rush of brushing your teeth and trying not to hate yourself for doing that before shoving a pop-tart in your mouth.</p><p> Dirk glares at you blearily when you wake him up, and follows you sluggishly while you walk around your new house in a desperate attempt to find your wallet. "Bro, what the hell. It's like seven, we never wake up at reasonable times." He stares at you weirdly while you spit out the foam in your mouth and wash your tooth brush. Now back to looking for that fucking <em>wallet</em>.</p><p> "Sorry dude, but as the Karkat-Emotional-Support-Group, also known as KESG, we're going to take that boy out for lunch on us seeing as his allowance went pretty ass backwards and instead of him getting money for enduring chores it was snatched from him." You let out a small 'yiss' upon finding your wallet in between the couch cushions.</p><p> This wakes Dirk up a little, and he nods mutely before going to eat something and <em>then</em> brushing his teeth. Smart.</p><p> Soon enough you're both in your maroon Chevrolet, looking like the fucking models you are, on your way to the Vantas household once again. Dirk is wearing a white shirt under a black leather jacket and blue skinny jeans with orange sneakers. For a twelve year old he puts himself together pretty well, you like to think that's thanks to you. You yourself are wearing a red hoodie, black ripped skinny jeans, and maroon high top converse. Again, the Strider's are known to be the sexiest lads on the fucking block.</p><p> You park in front of their house, getting out with Dirk following suite. He would usually stay in the car but you think he really, really likes their cat. Should you get a cat? You think you're gonna get a cat.</p><p> Kankri opens the door after you knock it, raising a brow. "Striders, what brings you here around this time?" He lets you both in, and Dirk makes a beeline for the cat tree, petting a very contempt Sigless. "We wanted to know if Karkat wanted to go out for something to eat. Maybe stop by Barnes and Nobles or something." He smiles at the idea, nodding. "I'm sure he would like to, let me go ask him." He then proceeds to go back to Karkat's door, knocking politely. You and Dirk play with their adorable fucking cat while you wait.</p><p> Soon enough, a confused looking Karkat emerges from his room. He makes shifty eyes at you and your brother, and you smile. He sighs, rubbing his eyes. "Give me thirty minutes." He says in a gruff, tired voice. Holy shit. Fuck. Okay, Dave, prepare yourself next time you decide to visit Karkat in the morning. You nod, really not trusting yourself enough to not say anything that could completely ruin both your life and reputation.</p><p> As soon as both of the Vantas's have split off somewhere out of the room, you make a quiet, inhuman noise. Dirk elbows you, snickering.</p><p> You watch, in absolute pain, horror, and lust, as Karkat comes out of his room not too long later. His hair is unnaturally soft looking when it isn't greasy from multiple days being homeless, and he still has a tired, sexy motherfucking look in his eye. He's wearing a black sweater that might as well swallow him whole, and grey skinny jeans with black sneakers. The cross necklace he has over his turtle neck really, really makes him a lot hotter for some reason.</p><p> He puts some money that Kankri hands him in a beat up looking wallet, putting it in his back pocket afterwards. You kind of stare at his ass maybe when he puts the wallet up, and Dirk elbows you. "Alright, where are we going?" He asks, his voice sadly back to normal. That's also a good thing though, seeing as you don't think you'd be able to hear that all day.</p><p> You keep your composure though. "Do you like Waffle House?" He nods. "Waffle House." He nods again, telling Kankri a thank you for the money. "Bye boys, be safe." You and Karkat wave, Dirk nods, and you're on your way to Waffle House.</p><p> Karkat pears at you from the backseat that Dirk lovingly forced him to sit in, he really likes the front, a somewhat confused look on his face. "So why have you made a fucking pact to see me at least twice every day?" You're about to reply before Dirk turns around. "We've decided that you're cool enough to talk to us more then Rose is allowed to, deeming you to be our favorite person now." You snort, his deadpan voice making that sentence all the better.</p><p> The grouch in the back rolls his eyes, sitting back with his arms crossed in a very 'I'm gonna make Dave horny without realizing it' way. You focus your attention back on the road as the two behind you make casual banter, and you're jealous that Dirk doesn't have the problem of crushing majorly on this boy so that he's able to fucking speak to him. You chime in every now and then, getting into an argument with Dirk on whether popcorn in Pepsi is better then popcorn in coke. When you ask Karkat on his opinion on this he says "Popcorn in any type of soda sounds fucking awful but coke is better then Pepsi so I'm with Dirk on this one."</p><p> Dirk, quite literally, points and laughs at you, and you sigh. "Pepsi just doesn't hurt my throat as much as coke does, leave me alone!" They snicker at you, and you're starting to kind of hate their dynamic duo schtick.</p><p> You pull into the Waffle House parking lot soon enough, and Karkat groans at a very purple car parking next to you as you all get out of the car. A tall, lean blonde steps out of the car. He has a purple dyed streak in his hair and thick framed glasses. He looks fucking rich as hell with his white jeans, purple jacket, and blue scarf and polo shirt. He's wearing dress shoes, for Christ's sake.</p><p> The man looks at Karkat, before smiling widly. "Kar! It's been forew- ugh, forever since I've seen you last. How is everthin'?" He says with an accent. You think it's British. Karkat rolls his eyes, looking none too pleased about this encounter. You and Dirk just kind of watch as Karkat rubs the bridge of his nose. "Eveything is shit as usual, and kind of got even worse now that you're here. How is your friend with benefits thing going with Sollux?" Haha, yess, friend drama. You and Dirk love watching this type of shit on youtube, so to see it in real life is hilarious.</p><p> The white boy rolls his eyes, literally pouting. "It isn't friends with benefits if we aren't friends, Kar." Dirk snickers, and Eridan finally notices you two. "Oh, sorry, I didn't notice you were with friends." Karkat just groans again, still hating this conversation. "Yeah with your attention span I'm sure you didn't. Dave and Dirk, Eridan. Eridan, Dave and Dirk. Alright lets go eat." He starts walking to the entrance, and you wave to Eridan as you follow, Dirk completely ignoring him.</p><p> "Oh- Okay then. Call me later!" Karkat also ignores him, holding the door open for you and Dirk. "I have never been more happy about not being able to use my phone." He grumbles. You all sit in a booth, Dirk pretending he's looking at the menu even though he already knows what he wants and you talking to Karkat. "Oh yeah, when are you going to get another one?" </p><p> He shrugs, sinking down into his seat. "I'm sure if I asked Kankri could get me a new one, I'm just shit at asking people to buy me things so it's going to take me a minute." You snort, and a girl comes to ask you for what you want.</p><p> You order for Dirk, and Karkat asks for his, and the girl is on her way and telling people what you want. You would wait on your phone, but Karkat doesn't really have one to bide his time with and you'd feel like an asshole. So you bring up only the best of conversation starters that you have ever and ever will think of.</p><p> "So, have you ever thrown three sticks of dynamite into a garbage can full of gasoline an then threw a lit torch into it? I haven't but it sounds like an experience." Karkat jumps a little, and kind of just.. stares at you. "What?" He says slowly, as if he's going to set something off, and little does he know that he actually <em>has</em>. There is no way to escape this. Dirk sighs, burying his consciousness into his phone so that he doesn't have to hear this.</p><p> "I mean like, if you did what sound do you think it would make? I think it would make like... the sound of the feeling of the smell of iron, you know? It's like when you pop your knuckles weirdly and you feel <em>something</em> but it isn't exactly pain. That's what I think that the smell of iron would <em>feel</em> like instead of <em>smell</em> like. An then turn that into a sound and boom there you have it. The sound of the feeling of the smell of iron. Rose thinks I'm a dumbass because you can't feel a smell but it's the only fucking way to describe it man, I don't know what more to tell you. Speaking of senses I suddenly <em>really</em> want a pear. Can we stop by a grocery store and buy a pear? Imagine that. You work at Walmart and these two rocking dudes and some kid-" You gesture vaguely at Karkat, who scoffs."-walk in and you think 'oh they're probably going to get groceries like almost everybody here' and then they come back and the hottest of the bunch just gently places a pear onto that table top conveyor belt or whatever the fuck it is and boom you just sold these people a singular pear so that one of them could eat it while driving to Barnes and Nobles when they literally could have went to a Dollar General or something that <em>isn't</em> a fucking <em>grocery store</em> and gotten one but <strong><em>nooo, </em></strong>they have to buy the pears at <em>Walmart!</em> Also does anyone else think that pears taste like the feeling of velvet if it was just bleached and sprayed with mango Febreze? Does mango Febreze even exist? Does mango <em>glade</em> exist?? Listen, I'm more of an apple man myself but mangos are fucking amazing and I think that they should be recognized. Like, seriously, how does someone <em>not</em> want the fruity smell of mangos in their living room! That's like, the homiest smell someone could have other then walnuts! Well, nut smells are more for old people houses now that I think about it. Dude, I went with my friend John to visit his nana's house once and I swear to God she had a.. a <em>something </em>in her AC or air freshener that put people to sleep. I had done nothing at <em>all</em> that day and I had felt like I could just go to sleep like a motherfucking baby. I actually made that part of a webcomic I write called Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff, you've probably heard of it, and I made Sweet Bro say 'shit doawg i could sleep like a BABYE rigt now' and then he just fucking passes out right then and there. Just flops onto the ground and is now taking a fat snooze until the next update, which is about ass in subway. Is it approporaite- sorry- appropriate, to talk about another food place while in a food place? Does that make the food place you're already in have some food vendetta against you for the rest of your food life? Off topic, vendetta is a really cool ass word. I wouldn't say I'm a wordsy person, I don't talk that much as you can tell, but whenever I say vendetta I just feel like an absolute baller. A ninja that needs to save the lady whoever from Dirk's animes. Fuckin... Karako or something. Karako is a familiar name. I've never been all too interested in animes but there was this one guy from this gay one that I caught Dirk watching, he was in a tuxedo and he had a black mullet-" "It's not a mullet-" "-It was a mullet. He was pretty fucking hot I'll tell you that much. There was also a red haired guy that I think was either a femboy or a feminine enby that was cannonly a guy somehow that was crushing on black haired guy haaarrrddd bro. I think their name was like... Griller or something." "Grell." "Shut the fuck up. But anyways I won't lie; anime boys are hot. I just don't think I could sit there and watch one for more then ten minutes without having both a seizure and having my ears start bleeding from all of the loud battle music and the sounds of confusion that the Japanese girls make that sounds uncomfortably like a moan. I'm not even gonna TOUCH on that though, we're in public. Once I was in Olive Garden, fucking <em>demolishing</em> these breadsticks man, and I saw a girl wearing a party hat walk in and this one guy from across the restaurant just launched a fucking breadstick at her hat and knocked it over. They both said each others name at the exact same time and then hugged and I just wish I had a friendship like that. I want it to be my birthday and be at Olive Garden and have someone place a pink tiara on my head gently as if I were a little girl and it was my sixth birthday. I think I'm going to throw a birthday party that isn't even anywhere near my birthday and just invite all of the employees at McDonalds. Then I'll just set it up like a funeral and where nothing but basketball shorts, a wife beater, and a really fancy velvet hat with a really exotic colored feather sticking out of it and sequins wrapping around it. 'Oh hey Jerad, thanks to coming to my fourteenth grad party man, I knew I could count on you to bring the cake.' I say, as I shake some red head girl's hand and walk away from her to do the very exact thing to someone who very obviously isn't going to be named what I call him. Holy shit that'd be the funniest fucking thing, could you imagine? Dirk, we're actually doing that now. You and me, November fifth. Invite your friends at the school that you don't go to.</p><p> He nods, going back to his phone, and Karkat just stares at you in both humiliation, bewilderment, jealousy in your fucking skill, and white hot rage. The food gets served to you, and you and Dirk say your thank yous. Karkat doesn't say anything, still giving you this <em>look</em>.</p><p> "...Dave what the actual <em>shit </em>just came out of your mouth."</p><p> You buy yourself a pear, and it's a fun day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Karkat begins to think everything is going back to normal.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It doesn't last long.</p><p> </p><p>I realized that I subtly take time to talk about Equius a lot in my fics. God I love Equius.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> It's been a few days since Dave and Dirk took you to Waffle House, and since Dave decided to start terrorizing you with useless but fun conversations at least once a day. Kankri got you a new phone the day after the little outing, and Dave was quick, almost too quick, to harass you into giving him your number.</p><p> You're not really mad about the distractions though. And Dave has been making good work to always keep your thoughts from trailing into a depressing fit. You still don't know what his goal is by doing all of this for you though; you've only known each other for, what, four days now? It's highly unlikely that he already likes you in such a short amount of time. You definitely like <em>him</em> though, not to get you wrong. But, like, he's actually a <em>likable</em> person.</p><p> That being said, you have no clue why he's smiling so dorkily at you right now.</p><p> "Listen 'Kat. I just think it's really cu-cool that your cat is literally trained to bite whoever you scream at." He says, clenching his hand and unclenching it to exaggerate the band-aid wrapped around his index finger.</p><p> He figured this out by accidentally walking in on you while you were changing. Of course, he backed out as soon you uttered a sound, but Sigless is still so much like an overprotective parent and he apparently wasn't having that shit. Said cat is now licking Dave's hand as an apology.</p><p> You roll your eyes. "It wasn't my idea. My friend Nepeta is the local crazy cat lady, so she can get cats to do basically whatever she wants. She's also madly obsessed with me, so she taught Sigless to attack people. He clawed my friends eye out once." You fondly regard Vriska. You're not too messed up about her death, she kind of had it coming, but it's just different in the friend group without her.</p><p> Dave is looking at you like you grew a pair of horns though. "Well fuck. Remind me to knock on every door in this house. Even the door frames. The walls. The floor. Just fucking knock." You snort, and Dave pets Sigless, a thoughtful look placed on his face. "But Nepeta... Nepeta Nepeta… Isn't she friends with Equius?" You nod. "How do you know him?"</p><p> He leans on his knees from where he sits on the loveseat. "We both had the same mechanics class in college. Fucker was good at it." You nod. You weren't the closest to Equius, but he and Nepeta had the most adorable friendship that you think was what kept the friend group together. Someone would think 'Do I really want to be around these aloof asshats?' and then they'd look at those two having a fucking tea party and think 'of course, what was I thinking?'</p><p> "Yeah, he's scarily good at that shit. He and Sollux are the more tech savvy ones. He literally makes robots to exercise with. I think he's the one that made my friends prosthetic arms and legs, too." You shrug, and Dave looks something between impressed and confused. "So... you have a friend who lost their eye, a friend with no legs, a friend without an arm, a crazy cat lady friend, and the incredible hulk minus anger issues?" He asks.</p><p> "The one without an arm and eye are the same girl, we also have a hippie, a girl who talks to ghosts, literally, a rich racist boy, a drug addict, a model, and a blind girl that eats chalk." You count your fingers. He snorts, looking incredulous, but he doesn't talk about the wildness of your friend group. "What's your place in your friend group of wonders?" He leans back into his chair. You've realized that he's incapable of sitting still for more then two minutes. "Mmmm.. Terezi called me the one who never sleeps. I think you, Dirk, and Gamzee are the only people who've <em>seen</em> me sleep in the last three years." Dave barks a shocked laugh.</p><p> He places a hand on his chest, a smirking. "I'm flattered! I, Dave Strider, got to see such a rare occurrence. A simpleton, like me? You truly shouldn't have, Vantas." You flip him off, and he only laughs more. "It's the powers of an insomniac, Strider. I don't think you would understa-" The ring of your new phone cuts you off. Dave raises a brow at your choice of ring tone, Mitski, and you simply ignore him in favor of picking it up, noticing the caller ID says 'Kranki'.</p><p> "Hey Kankri, what's up?" The speaker is muffled, and it sounds like he's running from the labored breathing and wind zooming by on the speakers.</p><p> "Karkat, I need you to listen to me. There is a box under my bed behind Cronus's guitar case. It's bright red. Inside is a necklace that I was going to give you for Father's birthday. I might not be able to come home any time soon." You hear manic laughing in the background, and Kankri's breath hitches. He sounds like he's crying.</p><p> You're eyes widen in realization. "Wait Kankri- is he there? Kankri-" "Karkat I have to go. I love you. Tell Sigless I love him too, and stay strong for me, alright?" "I love you too... b-but-" You get cut off by the sound of the phone hitting the ground, making the speaker go staticky. Screaming is heard. "HONK." then it's silent.</p><p> "...Kankri?" You whisper, Dave staring at you and the phone in horror. The line cuts out, and your left with a dull ringing.</p><p> It's silent as you put your phone on the coffee table. Dave stands up from where he sits, and instead sits next to you on the couch, pulling you into a hug. You break into a fit of sobs, covering your face with your hands. The taller boy is shaking somewhat, obviously hating the circumstances. You're both sitting like that for what feels like hours, and are pulled out of the depressing episode by your phone ringing.</p><p> You see that it's Meenah, and pick it up.</p><p> "Hey guppy... did you see the news?" She sounds like she's been crying too. You sniffle. "He- he called me as he was killed. I heard it Meenah. I he-ard him die and I couldn't d-do anything about it." Meenah inhales sharply through the speakers, her voice shaky as she replies. "That- that's horrible. I'm so sorry Karkat. If you want I can come pick you up?" You sob quietly again, and Dave just hugs you tighter.</p><p> You pull yourself together enough to respond. "Maybe tomorrow. My friend is here with me right now, he's helping me a lot." She hums, and you're glad. You don't want to make her think you don't trust her right now. "Okay Karkat. Remember to call later, okay? It doesn't have to be me. It could be Cronus, Porrim, whoever. We just want you to stay safe, okay? Don't go out of your house without someone with you. In fact, always have someone there with you." Yu make a noise of confirmation, which kind of sound like another sob, and she hums again.</p><p> You both hang up soon after that. Dave doesn't say anything for a bit, and you just kind of stare at your lap. You jump when he does say something though. "Do you want to spend the night at out house? I can understand if you don't want to be alone." You sniffle one last time, nodding.</p><p> Later, before you leave for Dave's, you go look under Kankri's bed for the necklace he told you about. You start crying again as soon as you walk into the room he'll never be in again. All of his old books, his desk, his lap top. You can only imagine him adding to his blog at his desk, and smiling at you when you walk in. You ignore the tears travelling down your cheeks as you pull out Cronus's guitar case and spot the small red box behind it.</p><p> Opening it, you find a pair of necklaces. One is a sideways 6, another a 9. They snap together when you put one under another, making the cancer sign. The sign you and Kankri shared. You put them both on, snapping them together. You suppose one of them was for Kankri himself.</p><p> You don't know what to fucking do with your self anymore. Now you're just going to hide out at the Strider's. You pick up Sigless, who's obviously trying to cheer you up, and make your way to Dave's car.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My first time crying while writing a fic.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Karkat hangs out with the Peixes. Cronus shows up too.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>MMMmmmMMmMmMHhhHHhhhhGGggggGGgGgGGgg feels.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> You stare at the back cushions of the couch that you lay on, void of motion. Dave and Dirk should be waking up soon, the sun rose a few hours ago, and you're dreading it.</p><p> Not to confuse anyone, the Striders are amazing hosts. As in they leave you alone when you don't feel like talking. You just know that Dave is going to try and get you to go out, get some fresh air. And Dirk is going to use his weird preteen powers to get you to talk about it. And you really, really do not want to talk about it. You don't want to talk about anything. You don't want to <em>talk</em>.</p><p> Your phone buzzes from the coffee table, making Sigless peak open an eye at you from the back of the couch before going back to sleep. That cat is too human for you liking. Picking up your phone that your brother got you, fuck, you see Meenah texted you.</p><p>________________________________________________</p><p>~I still can't do pesterlogs~</p><p>________________________________________________</p><p>imperiousCondescention started pestering carcinoGeneticist at 8:24!</p><p>IC: )(ey guppy</p><p>IC: you still wanna come over today?</p><p>CG: SURE.</p><p>IC: okay</p><p>IC: cronus will be comin over too</p><p>CG: OKAY.</p><p>IC: you doin okay?</p><p>CG: NO.</p><p>IC: yea)( i didnt think so</p><p>IC: im not gonna tell ya all that c)(eesy bull s)(it about )(ow )(es 'in a beta place'</p><p>IC: but youre gonna )(ave to move on karkrab</p><p>IC: it was gonna )(appen</p><p>IC: i just didnt t)(ink its )(appen like T)(AT or t)(is soon</p><p>IC: and im sorry</p><p>CG: IT'S OKAY.</p><p>CG: IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT.</p><p>CG: IT ISN'T ANYONE'S FAULT, REALLY.</p><p> 'Except mine', you don't say.</p><p>IC: its )(is fault</p><p>CG: HE CAN'T CONTROL HIS BRAIN, MEENAH.</p><p>IC: doesnt mean it wasnt )(im w)(o krilled kankri</p><p> Your brothers name still makes your breat hitch. Every time you think of him you just get reminded that you'll never see him again. He's gone.</p><p>CG: I GUESS.</p><p>IC: i gotta go for now</p><p>IC: call me or cronus or anyone else if you need us okay?</p><p>IC: well be t)(ere before you can say s)(ipwreck</p><p>CG: OKAY.</p><p>CG: SEE YOU LATER MEENAH.</p><p>IC: sea you later krabs</p><p> You sigh deeply, leaning your head on the arm of the couch. Sigless meows quietly, laying down on your chest instead of the back of the couch. You read a thing about how having a cat purr on you can relieve stress or anxiety or whatever. This God damn cat.</p><p> A thump on the back of the couch leads your gaze to a frowning Dirk, who's leaning against it with his arms crossed. You hum, going back to stare at the ceiling. He walks around and sits at the other end of the couch after you make room for him by sitting up, you yourself just leaning against the arm. It's quiet for a little bit, both of you mumbling a small 'good morning' to each other. Dirk looks like he wants to say something, but you really <em>don't</em></p><p> So instead, you just continue to stare at the ceiling distantly. You and Dirk haven't talked much since you've come over, and you feel kind of bad about it. It is his house after all, and him being a twelve year old he probably thinks you're mad at him. You can't bring yourself to say anything though. All of the words you <em>could </em>say would either make him feel worse or make him think you want pity. Neither of those things are ideal at the moment.</p><p> "Do you want to talk?" Dirk finally decides on, making a small turn of his head towards you. Your eyelids droop a little, and you huff a breath out of your nose sadly. "...No. I'm sorry." His eyebrows crease somewhat. "Why are you sorry?" You rub your eyes, grimacing at having to converse at all. "That I'm being an ass to you guys. I'm really grateful that you're letting me stay here, I don't want to be at home alone at all. But I just... don't feel like doing anything at all. I feel like I owe you guys something though."</p><p> The younger Strider shakes his head, obviously surprised by this answer. "We aren't, like, upset with you or anything. We're glad your safe, Dave especially. If you just want to be alone for a bit and think then that's fine. We aren't expecting you to do our dishes or some shit just because we're keeping you safe from a murderer." He's starting to look a little frustrated, and it just makes you feel worse.</p><p> A door opens from the hallway, and you look over to see a sleepy Dave squinting at you both. "What's this about Karkat bein a house maid?" Dirk snorts, and you roll your eyes. "No one said the words 'house maid' Dave, that was just you and your weird fantasies." Dirk teases, and Dave flushes a little. You're sure you could get used to this easier if it weren't for the circumstances.</p><p> "Oh yeah, a friend is going to be picking me up later. Is that okay?" You ask, hesitantly. You probably should have asked Dave if he's fine with someone coming over, even if it is just to pick you up. Dave nods. "You didn't even need to ask bro." God you're probably being such a push over.</p><p> You hum, nodding to the Striders before going to the bathroom. You would make something to eat, but you don't want to waste their material. You don't even use the bathroom, you just stare at yourself in the mirror for a minute. You then splash your face with some water, getting the sleepless look out of your eyes. The effort is worthless though, you're always going to look like a rat.</p><p> A knock on the door brings your attention from the disgusting figure in the mirror. "Hey Karkat, are you hungry?" You blink tiredly. "No." It's quiet for a bit after that, but Dave sighs a small 'okay' before walking away.</p><p> After a while a car hon- beeps from outside, Meenah texting you that she's here. You say your goodbyes to the brothers, and promise your safety, before walking to Meenah's car and getting into the passenger seat.</p><p> Meenah gives you a hug from across the center console, and gives your forehead a kiss. "We're stopping my McAlister's to get you something to eat." She says, pulling out of the driveway. You side-eye her. "You don't have to-" "Yes I do Karkrab. I know you haven't eaten anything and I am <em>literally</em> your God sister." You sigh quietly. "We're gonna get you your favorite, ham sandwich and macaroni, you're going to eat it on out way back to my house, and you are gong to have a nice day with me, Cronus, and Dams." You frown down at your lap.</p><p> the Ampora's are the Peixes cousins, which obviously ruined Eridan's middle school crush on Feferi once they found out, and ever since Cronus and Meenah have acted like siblings. Feferi and Eridan all but ignore each other, but they had their moments before she died. Either way, all of them have always loved you and your brother, and would do anything for you. The Captor's, the Leijon's, the Maryam's, and them have always been like an extended family to you. The Makara's were too at one point.</p><p> You wonder how Kurloz is dealing with all of this. He probably thinks its his fault too. It isn't though; Gamzee always had a way to control Kurloz into doing what he wants. You're just glad Kurloz is safe with his girlfriend now. Meulin would kill for him.</p><p> Meenah pulls up to the aforementioned deli, going in and ordering what you want. You would usually eat inside, it's a really aesthetically pleasing place, but you don't feel comfortable being inside of a place where Gamzee could find you. So you instead sit and wait anxiously for Meenah to come back, always checking the rear-view mirror and staring at any passing cars with such a ferocity they might just break.</p><p> She comes back safely though, and sighs once she sits down, obviously annoyed. "The girl at the cash register saw my trans pin and tried to hook me up with one of her gay fronds." She rubs her eyes under her hot pink glasses. Unlike the Ampora's, who are pale as shit, the Peixes are a dark brown. This makes all of the pink they wear stand out, making them look even prettier. They're rich because of their mother's looks, and Meenah's music.</p><p> You snort at the story, and she smiles at you, handing you your food. "Thank you." You mutter. "Any time beach babe."</p><p> The ride back to her place is quiet mostly, small talk about funny bill boards and cute dogs you both see here and there. Meenah's phone buzzes as you both step into the cool home. "Damara said she went to get us some Starbucks. She bought you a Midnight mint mocha." She smiles at you, and you roll your eyes. "You guys really have to stop spoiling me." As she opens her mouth to reply, a voice interrupts her from the couch on the living room. "It isn't spoiling, it's treatment." You look over to see Cronus smirking at you both. Meenah pretend scoffs at the interruption, and tosses Cronus a wrapped up sandwich.</p><p> He fumbles to catch it, nowhere near as cool as he believes he is, but he gets it none the less. He then walks over to you to hug you, which you return easily. "We're gonna have a movie day, and we're going to do each others nails, and you're gonna like it chief." He pats your back.</p><p> "Not spoiling my ass." You mumble, smiling anyways. He only smirks, going back to the couch with you and Meenah trailing behind. You message Dave to tell him that you got there safe, and Cronus raises a brow at you. "What?" You ask, pocketing your phone. "Nothin', just wondering what you were smiling so dopily at." This catches Meenah's attention, who smiles evilly. "D'awww, does Karkrab have a crush? Who is it? Is he cute?" She pokes your side, and you smack her hand away. Both from annoyance and from the fact that that was the side that Gamzee hit you on.</p><p> Groaning, you lean back into the couch. "I don't have a 'crush', idiots. He's just a really nice person that's letting me stay with him and his brother so that I don't have to be alone." You cross your arms. They both giggle at your chagrin as the front door opens again, revealing a Damara Megido, the fourth baddest bitch you will ever meet. "Kon'nichiwa Vantas." She says cooly, putting down the coffee's and giving you a kiss on the forehead. "Hi Damara." You reply. "Thanks for the drinks." Meenah adds, picking up her Caramel Frappuccino. She nods, sitting next to you as you pick up your own drink. Cronus makes an obnoxious sipping noise as Meenah turns on the flat screen TV from across the living room.</p><p> "Okay gills and buoys, what we watchin?" You and Cronus respond at the same time. "Titanic." The girls sigh. "Fiinnnee but only because Krabs wants it." You high five Cronus. "Karkat ga totemo awarena no wa kōundesu." You're not sure if Damara just insulted you or not, but either way Damara does not say anything else as Cronus snatches the remote to turn on Titanic.</p><p> The movie is exactly as you remember it, and Cronus cries with you just as much as you usually do. Meenah rolls her eyes at you both, and Damara just pats your back with something akin to sympathy on her face.</p><p> After watching Titanic, you guys watch Pitch Perfect, Mean Girls, Kill Bill, and paint each others nails over One Piece. You end up having black nails with gold at the top, Meenah having Pink and Gold in a pattern, Damara having black with red sequins, and Cronus just having black. Meenah and Damara are really good at painting nails, and you learn this as Damara does not get a single drop of nail polish on your skin.</p><p> After a bit, Meenah's multiple Pomeranians come bounding down the stares, tripping over each other and stepping on each others fur and feet in the stupid way that you love. You all just fuck around with them and talk gossip for a while, and you even tear up a little when one of them falls asleep in your lap. Meenah takes a picture of you with them and sends it to you. You decide to send it to Dave.</p><p>CG: GUESS WHO GETS TO PLAY WITH A BUNCH OF FLUFFY IDIOT DOGS, FUCKER.</p><p>TG: oml stop bragging im jealous af you asshole</p><p>TG: bring one back please</p><p>CG: I'LL THINK ABOUT IT.</p><p>TG: dick</p><p> You smile. It's been a nice day. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dirk and Karkat bond over cats, and Dave and Karkat have unresolved sexual tension.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for that little hiatus! I'm in like... a really awkward phase rn? It's necessarily bad but, like, I'm not happy with it? Yes. Anyways here's the chapter :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> You look at Karkat as he walks in the door, his hair pushed back by a headband and golden eye shadow covering his crestfallen eyes. He's been going over to his friend's place at least three times a week, every time he gets dolled up to their own amusement. He doesn't ever seem incredibly pissed off about it, just annoyed.</p><p> Honestly, you love it. Sure, it gets annoying having to push your blush down and keep your voice straight, but he looks pretty as fuck when he comes back like that. His nails look good black, too. A little curve where his cuticles would be are gold. If you squint, you notice some perfectly done eyeliner as well. Damn, they dress him up nice.</p><p> Your attention snaps back once he plops down on the couch next to you. "Don't get me wrong, I'm incredibly thankful for you all trying and succeeding to take my mind off of things, but I always come back feeling like I just escaped an attempted kidnapping but minus the trauma." He rubs a hand down his face, his makeup thankfully not messing up. You will never get over how much you love looking at him from a side profile. His nose and chin stand out perfectly, his jawline is visible in all of its smooth yet still sharp glory, and his perfectly long eyelashes make their beautiful sharp, swoopy shape.</p><p> "Yeah, sorry bro. But I bought you something that isn't emotionally and physically exhausting and also something that you, Dirk, and your cat can play with." He turns back to you, raising a brow. His face, which has lost it's perpetual scowl since the death of his brother, is straight in a way that makes you have to avert your eyes so you don't get too funky in certain places. Luckily he doesn't notice where your eyes are facing due to your shades.</p><p> You pick a Walmart bag up off of the coffee table and rummage through it. "I got Sigless a little cat tuxedo, which came with a bowtie collar, a little fishing pole looking thing that cats play with, and one of those gloves that brushes his fur when you pet him." His other brow raises with it's pair, and he picks up the little tuxedo. And for only five dollars!</p><p> Calling Dirk in while he checks the size and looks at the other two items, you realize he's smiling a little. It's small, but the fact that there's even a trace of it makes you feel like you've won the lottery. "Thanks Dave. I'm sure Sigless will love these." He smiles fully up at you, and it looks so gentle and legitimately thankful. You love his closed mouth smiles, and you're excited for when you get to see one with his teeth. His canines are abnormally sharp, so that's something to look forward to.</p><p> Thinking of his teeth makes your thoughts go places that you could have sworn you locks up on the highest cabinet from them, so instead you actually reply like a normal human being. "No problem dude. I just thought that something to do with cats would be quality chill time. Cats are great like that, especially Sigless." Dirk comes in the room soon after you say that, holding the aforementioned cat.</p><p> He raises a brow, and Karkat just hold up the objects you bought. A small smile plays on your brothers face, and he looks down at the feline in his arms. "You're going to look so motherfucking handsome." He tells it, to which he's responded to with a meow.</p><p> You kind of just let them do their thing with the cat while you fuck around on your phone. Every time you look back at them you can't help the fond grin that appears. You see Dirk, relaxing and just having a good time for once. Karkat, in all of his gorgeous glory with that beautiful smile of his on. Sigless, obviously contempt with all of the petting, praise, and attention he's getting.</p><p> If things weren't kind of hectic at the moment, you would call this pretty fucking domestic.</p><p> Your attention goes back to your phone though, which is on a pesterchum memo with your friends.</p><p>EB: so what are they doing right now</p><p>TG: theyre playing with karkats cat</p><p>TG: holy shit</p><p>TG: karkats kat</p><p>GG: heheh beep beep meow</p><p>TT: Do you think he would be fine with meeting one of us soon enough?</p><p>TG: rose i know youre only in it for the cat</p><p>TT: Oh dear, it seams I have been caught.</p><p>GG: i really want to meet karkat</p><p>GG: he seems so cute!!</p><p>GG: and i feel really really bad for the guy right now :(</p><p>EB: yeah hes kind of got it awful</p><p>EB: i just think wed make reaallyy good company dave</p><p>GG: yeah</p><p>TG: guys</p><p>TG: yall know how i hate sounding like a responsible person</p><p>TG: but i genuinely think he wont be able to stand you guys at the time</p><p>TG: im sure later hell warm up to yall but now really isnt the time</p><p>TT: Even me?</p><p>TG: tbh</p><p>TG: especially you</p><p>EB: how??</p><p>EB: like i understand us being too loud or hyper but rose?</p><p>GG: wouldnt rose do her whole therapist thingy on him and make him feel better? &gt;:/</p><p>TG: au contraire</p><p>TG: rose would do her whole therapist thingy on him and stress him out</p><p>TT: Is it because I have a habit to pick apart people's mind instead of genuinely try to help?</p><p>TG: yea</p><p>TG: hed probably crack under the pressure</p><p>EB: oh</p><p>GG: okay thats understandable i guess</p><p>TT: Much like you, huh Dave?</p><p>TG: this is why i have an actual therapist</p><p> You continue to chat with your friends until you feel a sudden weight on your lap. You look down to see Sigless, with his tuxedo and bowtie, and a little tuff of hair styled in a way that could be considered fancy on his head. It's made out of his own fur, which you guess they got from the brush-glove-thing.</p><p> You start cracking up, having to place a hand over your mouth as a futile attempt to calm yourself. He's too damn fancy. You can not compare. Karkat stands in front of you, hands on his hips and mildly proud looking. Dirk is just smiling, laughing silently if the bounce of his shoulders say anything.</p><p> God, this is nice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Something interesting for once!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm, like, kind of really sick :( so I might not be able to post any chapters of anything for a few days. Sorry!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Kankri's funeral is next week.</p><p> This is all you can think of as you lay on Dave's couch, said Strider and his brother asleep in their rooms. You had to ask Porrim if she could hold the funeral, because you know you wouldn't be able to handle the stress or be able to talk to anyone who went.</p><p> Your friends have been keeping tabs on you 24/7 ever since you invited them to the funeral, always asking if you're okay or if you want to hang out. It's nice, but it makes you feel like you're just sad and nobody is paying attention to the fact that you basically got your older brother killed.</p><p> Kankri. Your older brother. That you will never get to see again.</p><p> You'll never see him smile, you'll never hear him go on one of his little rants, you'll never have him there for you again when you wake up at three from a nightmare. You remember when you were kids he would always give you warm milk and read to you until you fell asleep again. He was the best. He was the best big brother you could've asked for.</p><p> And now he's gone.</p><p> Because of you.</p><p> Because you didn't stay with Gamzee.</p><p> He's gone.</p><p> "Karkat?" A sleepy mumble snaps you out of these thoughts, and you see Dave standing near the opposite side of the couch. You sit up, leaning against the arm for him to sit down. "Hey Dave." You whisper back. You learned the hard way that Dirk is a light sleeper.</p><p> Dave rubs his eyes, leaning back into the couch. "Why are you awake? It's, like, four in the morning." He checks his phone. You sigh from your nose, curling into the fetal position. "Thinking about Kankri." Your voice is low, almost silent. You see Dave frown in the darkness of the living room, the only light coming from the kitchen stove light. He scoots closer to you, giving you a side hug that you all but lean into.</p><p> "I'm sorry 'Kat. I would say he's in a better place but I'm not a religious person sooo," You snort, be it a little wet from the tears that have yet to fall. "You could say, maybe, he isn't in danger any more? He's safer now." Dave's voice is unsure, and you can't help the small laugh that you give him. "Aw, Karkat, come on man, I'm trying to make you feel better and you just laugh at me? Unbelievable. This is blatant homophobia." You laugh more, trying to keep it quiet.</p><p> You're glad he's here. And he's right; Kankri isn't in danger because of you any more.</p><p>___________________________________________________</p><p>TA: 2o youre cool wiith comiing over</p><p>CG: I WOULDN'T HAVE SAID YES IF I DIDN'T WANT TO, CAPTOR.</p><p>TA: okay okay 2orry</p><p>TA: ii ju2t know youve been pretty fucked up about all of thii2</p><p>TA: ju2t know that whatever you 2ay goe2, alriight</p><p>CG: OKAY.</p><p>CG: THANKS FOR THIS, BY THE WAY.</p><p>TA: of cour2e</p><p>TA: tz 2ay2 2he got you a pre2ent two</p><p>CG: IF IT'S ANOTHER ONE OF HER LITTLE DRAGON PLUSHIES WITH A NOOSE ON IT I'LL START THINKING SHE'S HINTING AT SOMETHING.</p><p>TA: aw dont joke about that kk</p><p>TA: al2o you know the noo2e2 are meant two bee for punii2hment, not 2uiiciide</p><p>CG: YEAH, I KNOW TEREZI'S FUCKING SCHTICK SOLLUX. AND I'M NOT GOING TO KILL MYSELF, AS FAR AS I KNOW. DON'T WORRY.</p><p>TA: ii alway2 worry when iit come2 two your depre22ed a22.</p><p>CG: OKAY MOM.</p><p>TA: a22hole</p><p>CG: DICKSNOT.</p><p>TA: gro22</p><p>CG: I'LL SEE YOU LATER.</p><p>TA: bye kk</p><p> You set your phone down on the table as Dave sips his coffee loudly. "So who's picking you up again?" He asks, setting down his cup. You realize that there was nothing even in the cup. Why.</p><p> "The guy you saw at the gas station. He and his family are like second home to me." Dave nods, smiling a little at that. "Also why the fuck is there just nothing in that cup?" He laughs a little, looking into the empty mug. He then points to the coffee machine on the counter. It's still making coffee. "Do you want some?" He asks, getting up once the machine beeps.</p><p> Not being one to decline free coffee, you nod. Dave has one of those expensive ass coffee machines that makes the coffee the perfect temperature. Well, for you. Dave complains that it's too hot. You both continued to argue for the next thirty minutes about whether coffee should be hot all of the time. He continued to use the fact that cold brew exists, you continued to tell him he was being redundant, and both of you got nowhere.</p><p> He hands you a steaming mug of said drink, placing his own in the freezer for a minute as you sip your instantly. "I still don't know how you drink your coffee without any creamer, milk, sugar, or anything." He says, sitting down and stirring his coffee with a straw, idly. You shrug, taking another sip.</p><p> You both glance at your phone as it starts buzzing non-stop, and you turn it on to see a memo that no one has chatted in in months.</p><p>TC: </p><p>CG: NO.</p><p>TC: </p><p>CG: NO.</p><p>TC: </p><p>CG: NO.</p><p>GA: Gamzee Makara.</p><p>TC: </p><p>GA: No.</p><p>CG: WORD.</p><p> grimAuxiliatrix (GA) removed terminallyCapricious (TC) from the memo ALTERNIANS</p><p> You roll your eyes at the chat name, remembering Terezi's old dream to have a band with you guys.</p><p>GA: The Audacity. For Him To Talk In This Chat. After Everything He Has Done.</p><p>TA: eugh</p><p>TA: hone2tly ii hope he find2 eq of all people fiir2t</p><p>CG: WHAT DO YOU MEAN?</p><p>TA: well he2 obviiou2ly goiing two 2tart looking for you iin our hou2e2</p><p>TA: luckiily he only knew vk2 addre22 and 2he2</p><p>TA: well</p><p>GA: He Also Knew Karkat's Address.</p><p>TA: oh 2hiit what</p><p>CG: CALM DOWN, I'M LIVING WITH A FRIEND.</p><p>TA: ii2 it the dude that ii 2aw you at work with</p><p>CG: YEAH, HE AND HIS BROTHER ARE PRETTY COOL. WE HAD A DRESSUP DAY WITH SIGLESS.</p><p>GA: Send Us Pictures.</p><p>TA: now</p><p>CG: HAH.</p><p> "Who was it?" Dave asks sipping at his coffee now that he finds it sufficiently stirred. "Gamzee." He pauses mid drink, placing the mug down slowly. "Don't worry, we kicked him out of the group chat. Now me and some friends are talking about Sigless." He sighs, relieved. "Good. Did he say anything though?" You shake your head, showing him the messages Gamzee sent. He hums, a confused look on his face.</p><p>AC: :33&lt; *ac wonders in to curiously purrnder the images karkitty sent. she finds sigless to look furbulous!*</p><p>CG: HI NEP.</p><p>GA: Hello Nepeta.</p><p>TA: np</p><p>AC: :33&lt; hello efurryone!</p><p>AC: :33&lt; its been furever since weve talked in this cat!</p><p>GA: It Has, Hasn't it?</p><p>GA: I Guess We All Just Grew Distant Ever Since The 'Incident'.</p><p>TA: we 2hould all have a day twogether</p><p>CG: SURE, BUT MAYBE AFTER ALL OF THIS IS OVER.</p><p>AC: :33&lt;that sounds great! me and equihiss were actually just talking about how much fun we all used to have</p><p>TA: al2o kk iim on my way</p><p>CG: OKAY.</p><p>CG: I GOTTA GO GET DRESSED. I'LL TALK TO YOU GUYS LATER.</p><p>AC: :33&lt; bye karkitty!!</p><p>GA: Goodbye, Karkat.</p><p> You log out of pesterchum, staring at the table for a minute. What could Gamzee have gotten from messaging you guys? Surely he knows he was just going to get kicked. "Karkat? You good?" Dave asks, leaning his face on his fist. You blink. "Yeah. I just want to know why Gamzee even bothered messaging us." Dave hums, leaning in his chair. "Who messaged you?" A voice calls from behind you, and you turn to see Dirk. He looks tired, so you can assume he just woke up.</p><p> "Gamzee. He didn't even say anything though." Dirk hums, sitting at the table.</p><p>_____________________________________</p><p>"Why do you want me to hack into Uncle Captors monitor? He's my haxxor buddy!"</p><p>"You could get your friend Jane's older cousin out of debt with this money, kid."</p><p>"Aw, well, Kanaya has talked about you so I'm sure you're trust worthy!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay so I started writing this four days ago. This took me 4-5 days to write. As opposed to my usual two hours. Man, I am tired.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Disaster occurs.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, I'm back :) Sorry for the smol hiatus, but I feel better now!<br/>Also, ya'll should be glad I'm so obsessed with my fics, or I'd be fokin OUTTA this fandom by now. Technoblade is a curse.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> You wave Karkat a goodbye as he walks out of the door, Dirk murmuring a 'peace' as he taps away at his phone. You know he'll be safe in his friend's care, so you're glad you can just relax for today. Not to get you wrong, you absolutely <em>love </em>Karkat... being here. But being concerned for the dude 24/7 can get emotionally tiring. From what you can tell from his friend group though, you know Sollux will watch after him.</p><p> Dirk clears his throat, and you look at him with a raised brow. "I asked if you knew JFK's first name? Like, what the J stands for." You blink. "Why can't you just look it up? Also why do you need to know?" He pauses before replying, typing out something in reply to a short wall of light pink text. "I'm trying to prove a point to Rolal. Also, if I look it up Google will think I'm stupid." You don't think that... that's not really anything anyone should ever worry about. You don't say that though. "It stands for John." Dirk groans.</p><p> "Of course Roxy is in the fucking right again." He mumbles, typing away once again. You snort, having suspicions about this controversy being about your friend John <em>Egbert. </em>It's quiet for a little bit longer, maybe ten minutes, before sleepiness catches up with you. Yawning, you stand up and stretch. "I'mma go take a nap. Wake me up if you need anything, bro." You say, walking down the hallway to your bedroom. Dirk hums in acknowledgement, probably barely catching what you said.</p><p> You flop onto your bed, take a minute to adjust, and set your shades and phone on your nightstand. Sleep comes easy due to your absolutely atrocious sleep schedule. You're not an insomniac or anything; you just like to stay up like the incredibly responsible adult you are.</p><p> So, as you close your eyes, and as sleep floods your senses like a warm blanket, you completely miss the rapid messages being sent to your phone.</p><p>_______________________________________________</p><p><strong><em>"MITUNA!!!"</em></strong> </p><p> You flinch as Sollux screams his brother's name, still slightly paralyzed by the situation. The house you stand in, owned by the twin Captor's, is in shambles. Windows are broken, furniture is torn and flipped, and you're best friend is crouched next to the corpse of his twin brother, who looks like he's been beaten to death. Blood is splattered here and there, and a crumpled tag lays lazily on top of the corpse's chest.</p><p> <em>I see you Karbro.</em></p><p>
  <em>  :0)</em>
</p><p> Before you can comprehend it, Sollux is screaming your name as a gunshot rings out, and you turn to see Sollux, your best friend, lying on the ground with a bullet in his head.</p><p> You run as fast as you can.</p><p>"Please pick up please pick up please pick up <em>pleas-</em>"</p><p><em>"Hey beach babe, what's popping?" </em>Meenah's voice rings through your phone, and you can barely even hear it because of both your labored breathing, and the wind in your ears.</p><p> "Gamzee- he- he killed Mituna and Sollux- he killed the fucking Captors- he shot Sollux right in front of me Meenah and I don't know if he's chasing me or not and Dave won't answer my fucking messages-"</p><p><em> "Hey, hey, calm down Karkat. Just peak behind you for one second and tell me if he's there? Also, where are you?"</em>  You can faintly pick up the jingle of her car keys as she talks, and some relief fills your chest. Not enough for you to stop running, though.</p><p> You check, and there's no one there, but you continue to run. He might be hiding while chasing you. Unlike what everyone thinks, Gamzee is an incredibly smart person. He knows that he won't catch up to you if you're sure he's chasing you, so he just has to make you feel like you're safe. "No, I don't see him. That doesn't mean he isn't here though. I'm heading to... where we last met up." You know Gamzee will just follow you there easily if you say where exactly you're going.</p><p> <em>"Okay hun, Cro is here with me, and he's calling the popo. Just hang in there, alright?" </em>Her voice is as comforting as it can be, but you still catch multiple other emotions. Fear, rage, concern, rush. It doesn't let her comfort get very far.</p><p> "Okay, I'll try." She tells you to be safe before hanging up, and God do you wish she didn't. The silent that follows her absent voice let's you pick up everything around you. You confuse your footsteps for someone else's, you think the passing movement of a squirrel in the forest across the street is Gamzee, watching you. You're legs are tired, you're lungs are dry, and your bruise is regaining the pain that had ended days ago, but you don't stop running until you make it to the parking lot of Cici's Pizza, where a familiar hot pink car is parked.</p><p> Meenah steps out, waving you over and getting you into the backseat in a hurry, before driving off just under the speed limit. Cronus is in the back with you, already hugging you. "Hey chief, you alright?" He asks, sounding like he has no clue what to say about the matter. You choke out a sob, shaking your head.</p><p> "The police said they're on their way to the Captor's house seeing as you lost Gamzee, so... they won't be catchin' him." You see her grip the steering wheel as she says this, obviously upset. "I- I don't even know how he <em>found</em> Sollux's place. He's never been there, no one's ever told him where he lives." No one responds to what you say, and you jsut continue to sob. Both from fear, and grief over the twins.</p><p> You promptly pass out before Meenah gets to wherever she's taking you guys.</p><p>____________________________________</p><p> You're woken up by an insistent knocking on your door, and you push your shades onto the bridge if your nose before walking into the living room and to the front door. Dirk peaks his head out of his room curiously as you open the front door to Karkat on the back of one of his friends, the other the one who had knocked. You recognize them to be Meenah and Cronus, and you let them in, concerned for the Vantas on the previous' back.</p><p> "What happened? Where's Sollux?" You ask as Cronus lays Karkat on the couch. "Gamzee found the Captor's house and killed both of them. He ran for it, and we're pretty sure we lost him. Just in case though, we parked a few blocks ahead. You frown, deeply, looking at the curled up boy on your couch. "Fucking clown." You grumble, running a hand through our hair.</p><p> He was doing so much better, too. Karkat had finally started eating normally again, and was finally being open and talking to people more. Now he's just going to be a shut in for even longer. You're not mad at him about it though, it just makes you so sad to see him like this. You just wish you could fucking kill Makara.</p><p> You three talk for a little bit as Dirk and Sigless both sit next to Karkat, even the cat being concerned. The two leave soon enough though, wishing you good lucks as you return them.</p><p> You go back to your room and grab your phone to see all of the panicked messages that Karkat had sent you.</p><p> God dammit. If only you weren't fucking ASLEEP. <em>Fuck</em>, you're an awful friend. Thank God for the Peixe-Poras. You walk back into the living room, slumping down into the recliner and  telling Rose and Kanaya about them, and, after some though, John and Jade. You get varying replies, some of grief, some of pure rage, some of concern, and some of shock. 'Some' being one of each.</p><p> Sigh, what have you gotten yourself into?</p><p>___________________________________</p><p>
  <em>YOU FUCKINF KILLED HIM!!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>honk</em>
</p><p>
  <em>dont you want me to help out egbert</em>
</p><p>
  <em>NO!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>DON'T GO ANYWHERE NEAR MY FRIENDS!!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>honk</em>
</p><p>
  <em>AAUUUGGGH</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[TC]'s device exploded!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fuck you!!</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Should I write a song fic of Davekat from Penelope Scott's Feel Better? Are those still relevant?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>